A Peace in War
by Lovelife123
Summary: Sudrey was a rouge Jedi Knight who escaped the attack on The New Jedi Order. He lived on a remote planet protecting the natives from The First Order. A year after The Resistance weakened The First Order, Rey was flying back to Luke when her ship had a malfunction causing her to crash land. Who she meets might have clue into who she is, and as well into what purpose he has to her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

The sun was setting low behind the trees while the natives danced around the fire with joy. "Why don't you join them?" Jab hollers over to Sudrey while he walks over to him with an alcoholic beverage in hand. Sudrey looks over to his friend while he plops down next to him. "Why don't you?" He asks with a cheeky grin.

"I am content with where I'm at." He slurs. Sudrey smirks at his friends drunkness. "I think you're drunk, mate." Sudrey chuckles with a mocking smirk.

"I am not drunk. You can't see that because you got that bloody rag over your non-exisant eyes." Jab slurs while pointing at his own eyes.

"Did you forget? I can see with the force?" Sudrey asks while his friend sways.

"Your damn force." Jab says while he watches the natives dance joyfully.

"I think-"

"Loo! Darling!" Jab hollers while he jumps up almost loosing his balance. Sudrey laughs while Jab walks away to make a fool of himself in front his wife.

"Sudrey, I told you he couldn't drink tonight!" Loo yells over to her friend. Sudrey shrugs his shoulders with a big smile while she turns back to her husband yelling at him in their native tongue. Sudrey breathes in deeply while he takes a sip of his drink. He smiles as the burning sensation falls down his throat. He looks up into the sky looking at the stars, and planets he has visited. He grew tired, and soon got up and left without anyone noticing.

He opened the door to his hunt, and with exhaustion taking over his brain. He flopped onto his bed without changing, and soon going to sleep with hopes of tomorrow.

* * *

The door slams open letting the sunlight into the room. Sudrey pulls his pillow over his face with a loud groan. "Get up." A stern voice orders.

"Have you people ever heard of knocking?" Sudrey muffled voice asked annoyed.

"We did, five times." The voice answers with his patience growing thin. "There was a crash."

"And?" Sudrey asked.

"Get off your ass." The man grabs the pillow off of Sudrey's face. Sudrey squints at the light while he stares at the green man.

"Hello, Rog." Sudrey greets with a false smile.

"We need you to go look at it." Rog informs. At the news Sudrey pulls his pillow back over his face.

"Why?" Sudrey asks peeved while he throw his hands up, "I mean, I know why. But you have an army and scouts. Why can't they do it?"

"They did. That's why we need you to go look at it." Rog answers controlling his anger. Sudrey lets out a long sigh before pulling the pillow off of his face, and getting up.

"Alright, but I'm a little hung over." He says quietly as he gets off of his bed.

"It's a young woman. Human woman like your mom." Rog says while Sudrey rubs the sleep from his eyes. Sudrey looks over at Rog taken back.

"How young?" He asks curious.

"Late teens, early twenties." Sudrey walks into the other room to change while running his hand into his messy brunette auburn hair. He walks out with his lightsaber strapped to his hip.

"Alright, lead me to the crash." He orders feeling already done with today.

* * *

They walk up the trail to a cliff that looked over the crash sight. "She's been working on it." Rog informs when they get to the edge of the cliff. Sudrey looks down to the sight to see a small ship in the valley between the mountains. "Perfect landing for it being a crash landing." Sudrey remarks impressed.

"I don't know where she went." Rog whispers confused.

"Probably to go get some water. She probably went to investigate where she is, and noticed she is not far from a fresh spring." Sudrey explains while taking in the scene. A young woman with brown hair and fair skin comes walking towards the ship while she screws on the top to her canteen. Sudrey smiles at his accuracy. His smiles fades when he sees the force surrounding her heavily. "A jedi..." A whispers to himself surprised. He takes a closer look through the force on who she is.

"I want you to keep an eye on her. This is our secret not even the leader knows." Rog says. Sudrey is snapped out of his curiosity at the news. He looks over to Rog shocked.

"He doesn't?"

"No, last time this happened it was a trick by The First Order. She looks friendly, not one of them." Rog explains watching her every move.

"Trust me, she's not."

"What did you see?" He asks knowing of Sudrey's ability. Sudrey tilts his head downward.

"The Force is strong with her. That's all I saw." He answers withholding information.

"Like I said, keep an eye on her." With that being said Rog left Sudrey alone on the cliff.

"Believe me, I will." Sudrey says to no one.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _ **Hello, Darlings! So this story is set a year after Star Wars episode VII. The main character of the story is Sudrey, I won't give anymore information bout him, but he is a Jedi Knight. I hope you all liked the first chapter! Please**_ ** _review, and keep being awesome like you already are!_**

 ** _-C.R._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Rey fumbles with her screw driver as she tries to undo the box leading where the ship possibly had malfunctioned. "Open..." She mumbles aggravated as she turns the screw driver left. The box pops open making Rey smile with glee. "Ah-ha!" She exclaims relieved. She opens the box to find many wires connected together. She scans the wires carefully trying to find a loose end. "Which one of you are bummed?" She asks the wires with her accent thick. She sighs while she starts to look at the wires individually. She notices that none of the wires are broken which irritates her even more. She rolls her eyes before she stands up to walk back to the cockpit. She slumps back into the pilots seat feeling even more stressed than before. "Master Luke is going to be furious..." She sighs while putting her head down on the panel in front of her, "No, not furious. More worried than anything. Maybe he sensed with the force what has happened..." She hopes more than anything that is what has happened.

She looks out the window noticing mountains in front of her and beside her. Even though it has been a year since she's left Jakku she was still amazed by terrain such as this. She stares in wonder, the weather was strange on this planet. It was neither cold nor hot, it was perfect temperature with humidity of course. But above all it was pleasant, she noticed that not many things live on the planet. It was rather empty compared to the last planets she had visited. But she will say that it was not as empty as Jakku which says a lot. There were birds, mammals, and insects that she's never seen before which she liked very much, but for humans or human type species there were none. Either this planet is empty of living beings ,of the sort, or they are hiding which the latter is actually what is going on. The trees were thick on the top of the mountains. They were tall and wide which made seeing the sky difficult. Maybe because the forest covered the land like umbrellas it kept the temperatures from rising any higher than seventy degrees.

The planet was peaceful and quite which was nice for Rey. She was able to concentrate on the ship, and mediate when she needed to which was a lot now since she was stressed. Luke had allowed her to leave the temple for a break with her training, and allowed her to travel among the near by planets. She was suppose to be gone for a week, but with the set back she wasn't sure when she would be back. Luke was kind and understanding of her since he himself had lived on Tatooine for nineteen years of his life. He understood she had never seen anything except for desert, and thought it would be nice for her to explore. He trusted her, and knew she would come back. He also trusted that she could handle herself if any trouble that would arise which none did. The only trouble that occurred was the ship malfunctioning which had caused her to crash land on this gorgeous remote planet.

She lifted her head up to look back out the window. She noticed the fine details of the land, and felt an urge to explore. "Maybe if I leave for a bit, it'll clear my head." She whispers before standing up. She walks over to were her staff and lightsaber rested. She put her lightsaber on her hip, and grabbed her staff before walking out of the ship. She felt a cool breeze blow on her face while she walked down the steps on to the soiled ground.

Wind filled her ears with the rustle of leaves as she walks down the valley's trail in front of her. Peace was a perfect name for this planet she thought as she walked even further down the trial. From the right she could hear the low whispers of a water fall. She turned towards that direction remembering this is were the fresh spring was. When she finally came to were the water fall was, she was in love with it. It wasn't a raging water fall, but a quite one that lead into many tinier waterfalls. The water looked cold and refreshing. Unable to resist the urge to swim, she quickly removes her belt, boots, and her coat before wading into the water.

The water was cold just like she had anticipated, but it was beyond refreshing. She swam freely letting her hair fall from its three buns, and down to her shoulders. Water was her favorite thing now that she lived with Luke at the Old Jedi Temple. She swam when she got the chance in the ocean allowing it to wash away her cares and worries. Rey watches as the birds sing and fly from one side of the trees to the other side. The birds were small but fast. They seemed playful as they descended down and flew straight back up into the sky. She smiled at their playful nature being remind of her friend Finn. She sighed at the thought of Finn. She hasn't seen him since she left The Resistance to find Luke. She prays every night that he is better. She believes he is well, but can't help but worry for him some nights.

Night was approaching soon causing Rey to head back to her ship. Rey was exhausted from stress, and decided to call it a night. When she got to the ship she changed out of her wet clothes, and into drier ones. She laid down on a cot in a little room before she fell asleep. She thought on the beauty of the planet which eventually made her eyes shut.

* * *

Sudrey's eyes grew tired from watching Rey for the whole day. He rubbed his face trying to wake up to walk back to camp. He was curious of the girl, and who the girl is. He stood up to walk back to camp with thoughts of Rey clouding his mind. The force was strong with her. She was oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he's met her before. He knew there where other force sensitives out there, but he didn't know there were other Jedi still alive. He wanted to approach her, but he was nervous about doing so.

He walked aimlessly down the path with his thoughts still thinking about Rey. Jab walks up to him noticing his dazed look. "Sudrey?" Jab asks noticing him walking slow. Surdrey waved hello to Jab while he continued walking. "Are you okay?"

Sudrey stopped walking noticing he was being rude. "I'm sorry, Jab. I'm just exhausted." He lies. Jab looks at his friend concerned.

"What are you thinking about?" Jab asks now standing next his friend.

"Nothing. I'm truly just exhausted from today." Sudrey answers avoiding eye contact. "I'm just going to go home." With that Sudrey left Jab,and went straight home.

* * *

Once he was home he went to a chest that is at the end of his bed. He opens the chest, and stares at all the memories stored in there. He pulls out a lightsaber. Its' hilt was engraved with the Jedi Order symbol on it. He rubs his thumb over symbol with an ache in his chest. He sighs heavy with thoughts of his father filling his mind. He presses the button, and the blade shines up. He stares intently at the sliver light burning in front of him. He smiled at the thought of the history behind this lightsaber. He removes the lightsaber from his belt. He stares at the hilt of his lightsaber. He had engraved the New Jedi Order symbol on it once the New Order had fallen. He was the last Jedi of his family which caused him to feel lonely.

He was excited to know there was another Jedi out there besides him, but at the same time it made him nervous. He put the sabers back into the chest before standing back up. He pulls his shirt over his head, and tosses it on the ground. He sits down the edge of his bed, and pulls off of his boots before setting them neatly by his bed. He lays down, and sighs heavy while he runs his hands through his unruly hair. He pulls off the fabric covering his eyes. His white eyes stare up at the ceiling to only see forms and white light. He focuses on the force which gave him a sense of sight. He shuts his eyes feeling sleep take over him.

* * *

 _"No!" A voice screams from behind Sudrey. He stops running to look back. He watches as the boy is stabbed through the chest with a red lightsaber. Sudrey feels anger fill in his chest as he takes his training lightsaber. He takes off running towards the man until someone steps in front of him blocking the blow of the Sith. "Run! Go! Now!" The older Jedi orders Sudrey while he fights off of the Sith. Sudrey obeys, and runs aimlessly into the night. He runs into the forest until he can't run anymore. He looks up into the sky to see a ship take off into the stars. "No..." He whispers noticing it's Luke's ship. "Master Luke..." He takes off running towards the direction of the ship. "Come back! Don't leave us! Come back!" He screams desperate while waving his arms back and forth._

 _He stops running collapsing to his knees as tears soak his cheeks. "Come back..." He croaks feeling abandoned and scarred. He heard a lightsaber crack behind him causing him to unsheathe his. He stands on his feet in a defense stance with two hands firmly grasping the hilt of his sword. The green light sputters around his face. The boy watches as a man with a yellow lightsaber kill the sith that was about to attack him. Sudrey stares in shock as the sith's head rolls on the ground away from its body. Tears fall slower now as he stares up at the man who's face is cover with the hood of his robe. "Come, boy." The Jedi orders leading him into the woods. Sudrey follows the Jedi with his lightsaber still unsheathed._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

 _Sudrey followed the man deeper into the wood while the rain fell heavily around them. "Sir..." Sudrey whimpered feeling cold. The man turned to look back at Sudrey. "Yes?" He asked with compassion._

 _"Where are we going?" Sudrey asked with chattering teeth. The Jedi Knight stopped walking, and removed his robe and puts it around Sudrey even though it was too large for him. The Jedi puts his hand on top of Sudrey's head in a comforting manner, "I'm taking you back to your home planet." Sudrey looked up at the man confused. Sudrey hasn't been to his home planet since he was five years old which was five years ago. "You're father will be waiting for you there." The man informed._

 _"How do you know?" Sudrey asked. The tall man smiles kindly at the child before answering him, "I just do." They head towards a small ship waiting for them in a clearing far from the New Jedi temple. They aboard the ship before taking off to the outer realm of the galaxy..._

Sudrey's eyes fluttered open from the dream with depression filling his chest. He turns over onto his side staring out of his window into the grey sky. "It must be four in the morning..." He whispers to himself. Sleep was a fantasy to him, almost every night he woke up and was haunted by dreams of the past. His mind was restless, and it never occurred to him it was because he was depressed and full of post trauma. He shuts his eyes trying to sleep.

Unable to sleep he stares up at the ceiling having memories flood back to him. He tries to suppress them but can't. Tears line the rim of his eyes as flashes of lost love ones fill his mind. Grief filled his heart as he stood up from his bed. He walks to the chest at the end of his bed and opens it. He pulls out his Master's jedi robe. He stares at the fine material that has lasted over thirty years. _"It's okay to be scared. Let that fear push you into being courageous."_ The words of his master filled his ears. He shallows hard while he pulls the robs around him. He slips his arms through the sleeves before he stands up. He reaches out his hand towards his lightsaber for it to fly into his grip. When his lightsaber lands in his hand he places it on his belt before walking outside.

He stares into the sky while the sun starts to rise in the west. He closes his eyes as the warmth spreads on his face. He sighs heavily before walking into the forest completely dressed in Jedi attire.

* * *

Rey woke up feeling cold. She yawns while she walks to the cockpit to look out side. Frost covers the window as the sun starts to seep through the trees, and into the valley. Rey rubs away the frost off the window to look out side better. "It must be a cold morning." She said shivering. She walks over to a storage cabinet to pull out a jacket. She pulls the jacket over her bare arms. She sits down in the pilots seat trying to wake up even though her body is begging for more sleep. She rubs her eyes almost giving into the temptation of sleep, but she knew she had to start working on her ship so she could leave soon. She stands up, and goes to where the tools are stored. She pulls out the box of tools and goes back to the place where it had malfunction. She unlocks the box once again, and checks over the wires making sure everything is intact. She sighs when she finds the wires were doing fine. "I don't understand..." She whispers to herself before standing up once again.

She walks out side of the ship to feel the cold air kissing her cheeks. She walks down the steps with her bare feet touching the cold, wet grass. She smiled at the sensation of bliss. She pushes back her hair behind her ear while she walks down to the fresh spring. She puts her canteen into the water to collect more water. After she collects the water, she dips her hands into the water to splash her face. She blinks as she stares up into the sky. She sighed heavily as she realized how lonely she was starting to feel again. She heads back to the ship hoping to be able to find out what's wrong with the ship.

* * *

Sudrey walks towards the cliff that looks down into the valley. He kneels down on his knees to mediate. He breathes in deeply focusing on the force. He feels surge of peace surround him as the window blows softly in his ears. He feels his body levitate off the ground as he hears whispers surround him. _"The force is strong with her..."_ Peace leaves him as the voices grow strong around him. _"Bring the girl to me."  
_

He starts to breathe heavy as visions enter into his focus. He knows the voice he is hearing, he's heard it before.

 _"No!" he hears echoing around him. He sees a lightsaber fly into the hands of a girl. "That lightsaber belongs to me!" The voices fill his mind causing him to feel troubled. He sees Luke starring off into the distance before everything turns black._

He falls to the ground catching his breath while he whips the sweat from his brow. He repeats the feelings he felt in the vision: death, pain, fear, and anger. He looks up unable to process what it all means, but he knew it had to do with that girl he saw. "Who are you?" He whispers to no one.

His attention is turned away from his vision when he hears something like metal clashing together. He jumps up quickly to investigate where the sound is coming from. He looks over the edge to see two massive bear like creatures tearing metal off of the ship. "Oh, shit..." He cruses before pulling the hood of his robe over his head. He jumps down from the cliff into the valley landing only a few feet away from the mischievous monsters.

He walks cautiously towards them trying not to frighten them away. The two creatures turn towards his direction when they hear his foot steps. Sudrey extends his hands out to them as he starts to speak to them, "Put down the metal." They both drop the metal that belong to the wing of the ship. He motions his hands away from the ship as they follow his every move. "Leave and never come back." He orders as they turn around to leave.

"Oi!" He hears from behind startling him. Before he knows it he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head as he falls to the floor. "ouch..." He says confused while he tries to stand up. He shakes his head trying to shake the throbbing pain away. "What are you and your creatures doing to my ship?" A female voice ask with a thick accent. Sudrey blinks realizing the girl had hit him on the head.

"Miss, I can explain." He says while turning around. When he turns around he finds a woman holding a lightsaber in his direction, and staff laying beside her. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, so you can put the weapon away." He says while holding up his hands in surrender.

"Then why were your creatures tearing up my ship?" She asks harshly. Sudrey shallows hard trying to find a good way to explain without outing himself as a jedi.

"They aren't my creatures." He starts to explain.

"Then why do they follow you?" She asks not considering Jedi Mind tricks. Sudrey smirks at her innocence.

"They don't follow me. They are just obedient little fellas, thats all." Sudrey explains now amused by the situation. The girl looks at him up and down before making any advances.

"Who are you?" She inquires focused. Sudrey smiles handsomely before answering her.

"I am just a man." He answers tilting his head slightly. She squints her eyes distrustingly.

"Then why do you wear that robe as if you are hiding something?" She asks recognizing the robe as a jedi robe. Sudrey bites the bottom of his lip trying to come up with an excuse.

"Why aren't you wearing one? It's cold in the morning, and you can feel the dew on the trees dripping down like rain." He answers while lifting his hand towards the sky.

"But why would you be wearing a jedi robe?" She ask more direct now. She takes a step towards him with her saber pointing at his chest. "I found it." He lies knowing that was a terrible excuse. Before he can react she swings her saber at him. He ducks just barely before she cut him. "Damn..." He whispers before activating his lightsaber to block her next threatening blow.

Her eyes widen when their sabers meet. "Just put the saber away." He says calmly. She pushes her saber against his proving her strength. Sudrey pulls back his saber in twirl before force pushing her away.

Rey lands on the ground taken back. She jumps towards him. He watches her before front flipping over her, and landing behind her. "You have a lot more to learn." He comments while turning back on his saber. She looks behind him offended.

"You should talk." She quips before running towards him. He jumps out of the way of her advancement as his saber cracks against hers. She quickly turns around as the saber meet again. They fight flipping and twirling.

"Look," He says while their swords crash, and crackle against each other, "I'm not trying to hurt you. Infact!" He yells over their duel. "I was making them stop!" He stresses as he flips over her. "I was meditating up on one of those cliffs, and heard them tearing your ship up. So I promptly came down here, and did what every Jedi does when he wants something done. I used a jedi mind trick on them." He stresses while he proceeds fighting her. Rey looks at him through the blue and yellow glow of their saber's.

"You're not a jedi." She mutters.

"What?" Sudrey chuckles enjoying the duel. "I am a jedi! Can't you tell? I mean look! I have a lightsaber!" He exclaims as he twirls around.

"That doesn't mean you're a _jedi_! You could be a sith for all I know! and also your lightsaber is yellow!" she points out clearly becoming tired. He raises an eyebrow noticing her fighting was becoming sloppy.

"We can stop if your tired." He teases before jumping back away from her breathing heavy. She puts down her lightsaber taken back by what he said.

"I'm not tired!" She protested. He laughs joyfully with a teasing smirk rising on his lips.

"Of course, not!" He puts his lightsaber in front of him side ways before releasing another blade. Rey's mouth falls open at the sight of his saber staff. He twirls the yellow saber towards her direction with ease catching her off guard.

"What the hell?" She sputters while ducking from the attack. Sudrey couldn't help, but laugh at her response. It's been a long time since he's had an actual duel between another jedi. She focuses as she hits both of the blades, but quickly becomes confused by the spin of the two lights. She lets out a slight whipper when one of the blades graze her arm. She drops her saber to clutch the wound. Sudrey puts away his weapon quickly when he realized he hurt her.

He rushes over to her feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologizes feeling terrible. She sighs heavily before a small smile escapes onto her lips.

"It's alright. It's just a small graze." She looks up at Sudrey with a cute little grin. Sudrey removes the hood revealing his face. Rey stares into his white pupils taken back by his handsome features.

"The names Sudrey." He introduces with an extended hand.

"Rey." She says slow while shaking his hand. Sudrey looks over towards her ship noticing the wing was torn. "Don't worry about it. I'll just have to some how get in touch with a certain person to get this fixed, or someone to come get me." She explains now looking in the same direction.

"At least i got to the creatures to stop before they destroyed it. They're harmless monsters, but their bad." Sudrey chuckles. Rey walks towards the ship feeling even more helpless.

"I can help you fix it." Sudrey offers. Rey looks over to him with bright eyes.

"Really?" Sudrey smiles broadly at her enthusiasm.

"Not just me, but also my friends."

"There's life here?" She asks with an almost child innocence. He laughs at her question amused.

"They're natives from here." He explains. "They look nothing like me."

"Well you're human." She says with a smile.

"Half, half-human actually." He corrects.

"What's the other half?" She asks genuinely curious.

"Miraluka." He answers while fiddling with the end of his sleeve. She smiles genuinely impressed. "Come on. Let me help you with that cut." He says turning towards the way to the village. Rey laughs lightly before walking next to him.

"Alright." She says relieved to have company even though they just fought.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _ **Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**_

 _ **-C.R.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Sudrey and Rey walk towards the village in silence. Sudrey breathes in deep knowing that the leader doesn't know about her yet. They enter into the village avoiding people. "Why are we walking so fast?" Rey asks breaking the silence between them. Sudrey looks over to her before answering her. "They may not know about you. They aren't friendly towards humans they haven't met before. The Empire had a lot to do with their weariness." He explains leading her right towards where he lives.

Once they get to his house they quickly enter in. Before shutting the door, Sudrey looks out side to make sure no one was following them. "You have-a nice place." Rey notes while looking around the small space.

"I know, it's small." Sudrey adds from behind while walking up to her. Rey turns around to face him with a smile. "Let me get a bandage for your arm." He says while walking pass her towards a cabinet. Rey scans the hut being reminded of her old home on Jakku.

"I use to live in a small place like this. It wasn't technically a home, but it worked." Rey says while walking around looking at all the things on his shelves.

"Where was that?" He asks while taking out the medical supplies his mother had stored in the cabinet.

"Jakku." Rey answers short and distant. Sudrey looks behind him to Rey at the name of the planet.

"Jakku? Never heard of it." He says soft trying to think of the planet. Rey sighs knowing not many do.

"It's far from here. It's a desert planet." Rey adds while Sudrey walks over to her with the bandage and liquid.

"The only desert planet I've heard of is Tatooine." Sudrey points for Rey to sit down on the bed for him to work on her wound. Rey sits down on the edge of the bed while he sits down on the side of her wound. "Can you remove your jacket?" He asks kindly. Rey slowly pulls the jacket off one arm at a time having trouble. Once her jacket was off revealing her bare arms, and exposing the wound to the air. "I didn't mean to cut you when we were fighting." Sudrey says while pouring a teal liquid onto a white cloth. He slowly whips the cloth down on the wound. Rey whimpers at the sting. "I'm sorry..." He whispers being more gentle in his strokes.

"It's alright." She says to both apologies. Once he is done cleaning the wound he placed the bandage onto her arm, and wrapped it up.

"That should be good now." He adds while gathering up the supplies to put them back into the cabinet. He stands up and walks over to the cabinet. Rey looks at her arm adjusting the bandage a little for it to be more comfortable. "Too tight?" He asks noticing her fixing it.

"No, just adjusting it some." She says while looking over to him with soft smile. A smirk flickers onto his lips while he places everything back into the cabinets. "You said you've heard of Tatooine?" Rey asks bringing the conversation back.

"I've actually been there once. There's nothing there, but two suns and sand." He says while walking back over to her.

"Sounds a lot like Jakku except the two suns. Where are you originally from?" She asks curious.

"From here. My parents found this planet and settled here." He explains sitting down next to her again.

Unable to contain her questions she asks, "Where did you learn to become a Jedi Knight?" Sudrey looks away not sure how to answer her.

"I, um, come from a family of Jedi. Infact both of my parents were rouge jedi during the time of the Empire. They had escaped Order 66 which was the purge of the Jedi." He explains not wanting to go any further. Rey looks at him intrigued. He lets out a breathy chuckle when he senses interest. "Why are you so curious?" He asks amused.

Rey looks down with a light pink blush filing her cheeks. "I didn't know there were more Jedi out in the galaxy. I only knew there was one, Luke Skywalker." Sudrey's smile fades at the name. His eyebrows crease downward with memories flooding his mind.

"Luke Skywalker?" He asks perplexed.

"You know him?" She asks hoping he says yes.

"No, I thought he was dead." He answers lying. Rey shakes her head no.

"I know what you mean. I thought he was dead too until... events happened." She looks away not wanting to discuss the pass year. A loud bang is heard from the door taking their attention away.

"OPEN UP!" A loud voice orders from outside.

"Shit! Okay, I need you-" He scans the room quickly trying to find hiding spot, but before he can the door is knocked down. Rey jumps up at the sight of the large green men.

"Where is she?" The man asks violently. Sudrey gathers himself before answering.

"Who?" He asks playing dumb.

"There she is." One of the soldiers says pointing over towards Rey. Rey looks over at Sudrey not knowing what to do. The leader struts over to her with his hand raised. Before he could do anything, Sudrey jumps infront of Rey.

"Woah! Woah, big guy!" Sudrey exclaims holding out his hands, "Look, I can-I can explain." He points towards himself trying to control the situation. "This is my friend. She and I have known each other for a long-long time." He lies.

"Bullshit, Sudrey!" The man roars stepping forward.

"Are you calling me a liar? That's offensive!" Sudrey exclaims dramatically, "You know me. And you know that would never bring anyone in here that would hurt you." He started to ramble trying to throw them off.

"Who is she?" He asks not buying his lies. Sudrey looks down to the ground trying to come up with an excuse. He walks up to Attrakhen, the leader. He puts his hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"I didn't want to embarrass her, but she and I," He pauses not sure if he wants to go with this lie, but he decides he has no other lie good enough,"have shared a bed together. If you know what I mean..." He could feel Rey's cold stare on his back making him regret what he just said.

"You're a terrible liar." Attrakhen slurs tired of his games.

"It's the truth, to an extent. Look, she's a good person." Sudrey rolls his eyes at his own lies. Rey walks close to the men to explain herself.

"My ship had crashed a couple of days ago, and this man was helping me. He had found me, and noticed something important about me so he trusted me." She sighs hoping the truth is more believable.

"I swear on my life, that she is trustworthy." Sudrey whispers only for Attrakhen to hear. Attrakhen looks at him sideways before nodding his head.

"We will have a meeting at dusk." Attrakhen orders before storming out of the house.

Once he and his soldiers had left, Rey punched Sudrey in the back. "I deserved that." He says quietly before turning around to look at her. Rey looks at him angrily before speaking.

"We shared a bed together?" She asks applaud.

"It was terrible, I know. But I honestly could not think of anything else besides she's a jedi. Which I was not going to tell them that because they might tell the First Order." Sudrey quickly defends himself. Rey looks at him suspiciously.

"Why would you care if they told the first order?" She asks.

"I know they hunt Jedi. I've come into some encounters with them before. The only reason why Attrakhen has not betrayed me yet is because when his father was in reign my mother healed his mother. In away it's a debt that he owes." Sudrey explains walking towards his broken door. He feels for the door before picking it up. Rey walks up towards him with a mocking grin.

"Looks like both of us need some stuff fixed." She laughs. Sudrey smirks before remembering her ship.

"Oh, yeah. I should probably go, and try to get my friends to help us." Rey looks up at him agreeing.

"You sure they'll help? What's their names?" She asks.

"They are always up for doing something. Their names are Jab, Kain, and Lee. Lee is Jab's ten year old son." Sudrey explains while leaning the door on the wall.

"Let's go before it gets too late." Rey says bubbly while heading out the door.

"I can feel your eagerness." Sudrey chuckles while following her outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rey follows Sudrey close as they walk down the street towards a hut that was up in the branches of a massive tree. Sudrey turns back to look at Rey before speaking softly, "Don't worry they are nice. They won't try to kill you or anything." Rey looks over at him with a slight smirk. "That's reassuring." Sudrey smiles at her sarcasm before taking a right away from the tree. Rey looks around confused as they head now towards an empty space. Sudrey stops walking before bending down to clear away some leaves from a hidden entry way. Sudrey stands back up straight to look at Rey in the eyes. "They fix things down here, so that the chief wouldn't know." He says casually. Rey stares at the entrance that shows a stair way that leads down into a deep cave.

She lets out a long sigh before speaking, "So they are doing illegal work down there?" Sudrey tries to hold back laughter as he starts heading down the stairs. Rey catches his quivering lip making her smile. "So they do." She adds chuckling.

"If you call fixing broken down speeders, and any type of a droid illegal than yes." He answers turning around to look at Rey who still hasn't entered the stairway. He looks up at her as the sun glows behind her. Sudrey holds out his hand for her to take to lead her carefully down the stairs. Rey takes a deep breath in before taking his hand. She follows him down the dark stair way feeling nervous when the walls suddenly disappear from her touch. "Don't worry, Rey. We're almost there." He calls out sensing her fear.

"How are you so sure?" She asks gripping tighter onto his hand. "Just trust me, I've been down here many times before." He responds before his feet touches the soft ground of the dark cave. "Be careful that's the last step." Rey steps down carefully as her foot touches the ground. Sudrey lets go of her hand to turn on the lights on with the force. Rey mouth falls a gap at the sight of the beautiful cave. Sudrey turns back at the sound of her gasp curious of her thoughts. Before he could inquire a loud voice booms behind him making him jump a little.

"What happened to that brave Jedi act of yours?" Jab asks walking up to them with deep laughter. Sudrey quickly turns around to his own defense.

"I have you know sometimes things happen. Like some one coming up from behind them!" Sudrey answers defensive. Rey lets out a chuckle at his terrible comeback. "Alright, alright. I know you caught me off guard, so there's a small victory for you Jab." Sudrey adds when he hears Rey. Jab looks pass Sudrey, and at Rey when noticing her.

"Who's the girl?" Jab asks with wonder.

Before Sudrey could explain Rey buts in quickly, "My name is Rey. I'm the girl that had crashed in the valley area." Jab looks away from Rey towards Sudrey for confirmation. Sudrey nods his head that what she said is true. Rey looks in the same direction expecting Sudrey to say something, but he stands there with arms folded across his chest. "Well I guess he won't tell you why we are here."

"I know why your here." Jab interrupts kindly, "He wants me to fix something." Sudrey breaks into a michivious smile at Sudrey's words.

"Alright, it's true. It's her ship she needs it fixed, so she can get back home." Sudrey explains while rubbing his eyes. Jab eyebrow arches with the thought of money.

"You know it's going to cost you." Jab adds with his voice rich with slight greed. Rey eyes grow wide before speaking up agitated.

"Hold up, He never said there was going to be money involved." Rey protest feeling tricked. Sudrey looks at Jab just as much taken back as Rey.

"Cause there wasn't." Sudrey utters annoyed to Rey before grabbing Jab by the arm to pull him off to the side.

When they are out of ear shot from Rey, Sudrey pushes Jab towards the wall, "What the hell, Jab? When do you ever ask for money from a stranger?" Jab rubs his arm that had hit the wall.

"Look, kid, money is tight right now. If I don't get somethings paid then certain people will come to the planet, and I'm sure you don't want that." Jab informs with guilt laced in his voice. Sudrey's brows narrow at the news.

"You've made deals with The New Order? What were you thinking?" Sudrey inquires genuinely concern. Jab looks down with a long sigh before answering.

"I wasn't. But times are desperate, and I'm not the only one making deals with them." Sudrey looks at Jab alarmed. Jab nods his head knowing what his next question would be, "The New Order promised that they would not interfere with our daily lives and traditions as long we allow them to build a new base here."

"And you believe them? They will destroy this planet once they are done with it." Sudrey looks back towards Rey with a feeling of protection. Jab looks in the same direction noticing the softness in his eyes.

"Who's the girl, really?" Jab asks softly.

Sudrey doesn't take his eyes off of her as he answers, "I really don't know. But she is a jedi of some sort."

"Then get her off of this planet as soon as possible." Jab warns earnestly. Sudrey quickly looks at him at what he said.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"Because the chief will hand her over to The New Order if he finds out." He answers him cautiously.

Sudrey walks up to Jab close in a threatening manner while speaking low, "Then help me get her ship fixed, and your conscious can be freed." Jab nods his head following him back to Rey.

* * *

Rey looks at Jab with a supious glare as Sudrey puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay... I worked it out." He whispers to her. Rey follows Jab and Sudrey deeper into the cave, and into a massive opening with a ton of broken speeders and driods to be fixed. "Who fixes all theses?" Rey asks looking at the droids that are still waiting to be fixed.

"Um usually me and my son. He's about twelve, so he's not really that good at it yet. Sometimes Sudrey helps." Jab answers from across the room. Rey looks at one of the droids before fixing something which turns him on. "Hey! Hey! Don't, don't touch anything, Please." Jab hollers over nervously when he hears the droid turn on.

"Sorry..." Rey slurs while she runs her fingers along the scattered scrap metal. Her mind floats aimlessly back to Jakku and her scavenger days. Sudrey watches Rey as she twiddles with a radio trying to get to work again.

"You really don't obey orders, do you?" Sudrey asks with an amused smirk. Rey looks over her shoulder towards him with strains of hair falling into her eyes.

"I obey orders, but maybe not rules." She answers with a smile growing on her lips. "What about you? You don't seem to be the obeying type." Sudrey shrugs his shoulders while leaning on the edge of a table.

"I obey my own rules." He says with a handsome smile.

"I bet you get away with a lot with that smile." Rey quips pointing towards him while she tries to hide a blush. Sudrey tilts his head at her flirtatious remark.

"You could do better at hiding that blush." He teases noticing her flushed cheeks. Rey turns quickly back towards the radio to hide her face completely.

Jab walks towards them oblivious to the exchanged that just happened between them. "So I think I have some metal that could work to fix what those creatures did to your ship. But I have to take a look at your ship for the other thing." Rey turns around thinking on what Jab had just said.

Rey looks at Sudrey with a question on the tip of her tongue. "Do we have time to go to the ship now?"

"Yeah, we should." Sudrey answers while looking over to Jab.

"Then let's go there now." Jab adds while they all walk towards the stairs.

* * *

"Well there's the piece of garbage I told you about." Rey announces when they come to the ship. Jab examines the ships closely.

"Sorry to say this Miss, but this is the farthest thing from garbage." Jab says while looking at the narrow wings. "Is this a small light freighter?" He runs his hands along the tips on the wings.

"Yep, it is. It's not the fastest one in all of the galaxy. That ship is at home with a good friend of mine." Rey says thinking back on the Millennium Falcon.

"Well I defiantly have some scrap metal to fix theses holes, but the major problem I'm not so sure I can help you with." Jab said noticing the condition of the ship.

"I know how to fix it, but the problem is I don't have the proper tools to fix it with." Rey explains feeling frustrated again. Jab looks at her impressed.

"Then I have exactly what you need to probably fix this piece of shit." He says with a deep chuckle. Sudrey looks towards the cliff above them when he hears feet run towards the edge.

"You're late, Sudrey! The meeting has started, and they need the girl!" A young boy cries out over the edge.

"Thank you, Lee!" Sudrey hollers back. Sudrey quickly walks over to Rey and Jab before speaking again, "Guys we have to go. The meeting has started, and if we don't go now, Rey may never be able to get back home." Rey nods her head understandingly heading back to the camp with Jab, Lee, and Sudrey. As they get closer to the camp she feels her heart grip with anxiety.

"Don't worry." Sudrey whispers softly to Rey sensing her anxiety. Rey looks up at the handsome tall man with child like eyes.

"What if they don't like what they hear, and send me off to god knows where." She whispers back her voice gripped with panic. Sudrey slows down his pace so that Jab and Lee could walk infront of him and Rey.

"I'll tell them exactly what they want to hear, and then I'll send you off back to where you need to be. But for right now hide your fear and just breathe." Sudrey comforts her as she takes in a deep ragged breath.

"Come on, Sudrey!" Jab hollers back to them as they reach closer to the camp. Rey takes in another deep breath before entering into the gates.

 _Author Notes: **I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile! I've had major writers block on where I wanted it to go, but since I've seen Rogue One my inspiration for this story came back to me! Lol** **I'm going to try to update this story more frequently than before!**_

 _ **-C.R. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They enter into the gate with crowds of people following them towards the meeting hall. Rey looks at all the people feeling even worse than before. "Why are they following us?" She whispers to Sudrey wishing she can just leave without of all this dramatic entrances. Sudrey looks behind him to find the whole village following them. Sudrey leans down to whisper in Rey's ear with out taking his eyes off of the crowd.

"Maybe they are marveling at you." Rey looks at him with a creased brow.

"Highly doubt it. Do they always follow you?" Rey asks trying make sense of this overwhelming crowd.

"On a good day, no." Sudrey answers bluntly. Rey rolls her eyes realizing this is going to be a lot more trouble than she wants. Sudrey turns to look at Rey in the eyes before saying anything else, "Don't worry."

"You keep saying that, but only makes it worse. You're a big deal to them aren't you?" She looks at him challenging. Sudrey smirks amused by her statement.

"Not even close." He whispers making her smile knowing he's lying.

* * *

They enter into the meeting hall to find all of the leaders of the natives sitting around in a oval in massive wooden chairs. Rey marvels at the sight as The men dressed in warrior armor leads them to the center of the oval. Rey looks at all the faces taking count of every leader. "State your name and your from." The lady on the right of Attrakhen, the main leader.

Rey straightens her poster before speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, "My name is Rey. I am from the planet Jakku." The woman looks over to Attrakhen waiting for his response to the news. Rey stands firm as she hears whispers fill the room.

"Jakku? Never heard of it." The woman finally says after speaking softly with Attrakhen. Rey looks to the ground knowing they probably don't believe her.

"It's far from here. It's desert planet with junk all around it. It's basically junk yard." Rey defends as she shifts uncomfortably. The woman again speaks softly with the man before speaking once more.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" The woman asks even more supsious now.

"Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. You can look on a map, and you'll find it." Rey says agitated with their distrust. Sudrey looks over at her noticing her frustration.

"She speaks the truth." Sudrey speaks up catching the attention of the counsel. Attrakhen leans forward in his chair looking Sudrey dead in the eyes challenging him.

"You've been there?" He finally asks waiting for Sudrey to lie.

Without taking his eyes away Sudrey answers truthfully, "No. But she is trustworthy in every sense of the word." Attrakhen leans back in his chair with his attention now on Rey examining her.

"Tell me, girl. What's does a scavenger like you do here?" He asks noticing her grow tense at the word scavenger.

"Looking for hope." She answers tight lipped as she stares intensely at the wall behind Attrakhen. The counsel quickly look at Attrakhen at her words as if she had given away a clue to a puzzle. Rey notices their worsening suspiciousion so She quickly speaks again, "Wouldn't you want to get out of a shit hole like that? I've spent the last month going to different places to find new things, that I've never discovered before. I crashed here because my ship that is garbaged broke down. That's the truth. There's no need for this dramatic meeting."

Sudrey scans the room noticing everyone paying close attention to everyone word she speaks. Attrakhen leans towards the woman on his right, and whispers again to her. After he speaks the woman stands up to announce what he had told her.

"You have 48 hours to get your ship fixed, and off this planet. Sudrey responsible for carrying this out, and if this not completed then she will be treated as a such." The woman announces with venom in her voice. Rey jaw slacks at the news not sure how to feel about this threat.

"It will be done, don't worry." Sudrey declares before swiftly grabbing Rey by the hand to lead her out of the meeting hall.

* * *

They push through the crowd feeling slightly overwhelmed by the news. Once they are down the hill and far away from the crowd Rey stops walking. She puts her hands over her face with a load groan of frustration. Sudrey stops to look back at her understanding how she feels. "What was all that about?" She asks feeling utterly confused. Sudrey shrugs his shoulders truly not understanding himself.

"I don't-don't know. I mean it was bizarre how they were acting for sure." Sudrey comments perplexed. Rey looks at him unsure how to say what she wants to say to him. "We need to get to your ship, and fix it before times up." Rey nods her head now feeling oddly doubtful of Sudrey. He looks at Rey with a guilty look when he senses her growing distrust. "I didn't lie to you" He adds soft.

"They know who I am. They try to hide it, but they knew where Jakku was, and how do I not know that you are not with _them."_ She stresses backing away from him. Sudrey looks at her taken back by her statement.

"With who?" He asks now feeling defensive. Rey rolls her eyes as she starts to pace back and forth. "With who?" He asks again now annoyed.

"With-with,"Rey waves her hand around trying to find the words to say, "With...the New Order..." She finally says. Sudrey looks at her applaud by the judgement .

"I'd rather fall into the mouth of a Sarlacc before I ever join The New Order." Sudrey spits feeling more offended than usual. Rey softens her glare realizing that he's tell the truth.

"I would throw you in myself if you did." Rey quips when she realizes she can trust him. A smirk flickers on Sudrey lips at her comment.

"So you trust me?" He asks hoping she says yes. Rey sighs hesitant to give him the answer.

"I don't know... It's kind of hard to trust someone who gave you an injury." She answers while reaching up to hold her wound. Sudrey lets out a laugh at her pathetic attempt to make him feel sympathy for her.

"I take that as a yes." He says with a big smile. Rey nods her head with a cheeky grin.

"But!" She exclaims, "I don't trust them." Sudrey tilts his head agreeing with her.

"I don't either," He agrees, "Not with you at least." She gives him a lopsided grin at his sincere statement. "Let's get back to your ship, so we can fix it. I'm sure Jab's already there." Rey nods her head agreeing with him.

* * *

Attrikhen stares at the moon high in the sky as he ponders on the events of earlier that evening. "Mora, tell me again what she had said." Mora walks up next to him to answer him.

"Attrikhen, the girl is her. She meets all of what they described." Mora says carefully. Attrikhen eyes droop away from the sky with weariness over taking him. Mora places a comforting hand on Attrikhen's shoulder before speaking some more, "You must do what you have to do in order to save theses people." Attrikhen turns to face her with tired weary eyes. Mora reaches up, and creases his cheek as he leans into her soft touch.

"I fear of betraying my father... Before he passed he gave me strict orders to not break the relations we have with Sudrey... But I fear that is what we will have to do in order to save our people." His voice is heavy as he speaks with every word falling flat. His wife stares at him with understanding, but knows if he does not do what he must, he will condemn his people to death.

"Giving the girl over will not betray Sudrey. You have to do this Attrikhen." Mora says slightly stern. Attrikhen's eyes lift upwards slowly from the ground knowing she is right.

"Bring in, Rog." He orders one of his guards before he leans back on the balcony looking out into the starry night.

* * *

Rey looks at the wires as she lets out a frustrated breath of air. Sudrey leans over behind her to look at the wires trying to figure out what could be the problem. "They look fine." Sudrey says as he reaches out to examine the wires. Rey leans her head on the cool metal wall trying to understand what the root cause of the malfunction is.

"Did you say that the malefaction was electrical? Well, what if the problem isn't that the wires are broken, but are disconnected." Sudrey suggest as he stands up straight. Rey eyes grow wide with realization before she jumps up onto her feet. Sudrey takes a step back as she twirls around to look at him.

"That's it!" She exclaims more than excited. Rey quickly takes off towards the open door of the ship. "Hey, Jab! Do you have anything that would reconnect wires?"

"I do!" Jab yells back, "Why?"

"Because genius over here has figured out the problem!" Rey hollers with glee before running back into the ship, and to Sudrey. "Okay! We need to find a spot to open up to get to the wires to reconnect it to the main connection source." Rey walks back over to the wires feeling now hope rise in her chest.

"Alright, let me go get Kian. He usually is the one who deals with this kind of stuff." Sudrey says before walking out side of the ship. Jab greets Sudrey at the the door of the ship.

"Kian and Lee are on their way with the tools. I radioed them, and told them what we needed." Jab informs casually. Sudrey smiles relived he doesn't have to leave Jab with Rey. "So we really going to work all night?" Jab asks growing tired.

"We have too. We have to get as much done as possible." Sudrey explains wishing that they didn't, but he doesn't want anything to happen to Rey. Jab looks over Sudrey noticing his softness towards Rey.

"You care for her." Jab states bluntly. Sudrey looks up at him taken back by what he said. Jab raises a teasing eyebrow knowing its true.

"Of course I care for her. She's a young woman that has more to do with her life, and who ever she is it seems she's important. So of course I'm going to care, but not in any romantic way." Sudrey says catching on to what Jab was trying to say.

"Give it time." Jab adds with a smirk while he takes out a flask. Sudrey leans against the ship with a slight smile rising on his lips.

"I don't think we'll have that much time for that to happen." Sudrey sighs while he takes the flask from Jab's hand, and takes a swig of whatever was in the flask. His face twist at the sharp taste, "What the hell is in that?" Jab laughs while taking a swig of the potent alcohol.

"Only the finest of alcohols." Jab answers now feeling better. Sudrey looks over at him with a disgusted look twisted all over his face.

"Mate, I think you are confused." Sudrey mutters feeling ill from the nasty after taste. Rey walks out of the ship with a confident smile as she struts down the ramp.

"Be impressed, boys." She says with her voice high in pride. Sudrey shifts in amusement as he looks her over curious of her news. Rey smiles downwardly bracing them, "I fixed it." She looks upwardly hoping for good response.

"How?" Sudrey asks truly impressed.

"Well when you pointed out to me that it just need to be reconnected I started to work at it. And I just was to reach down further enough to put it all back in place." She explains overwhelmed with joy. Sudrey blinks shocked at how easy that sounded.

"Kian and Lee should be here soon, but that will be good because they can help me put the metal on the wings." Jab says slightly annoyed. Rey walks over to Sudrey when Jab walks away back to where the metal laid. Rey looks up at Sudrey who starring off into the distance.

"He seems like he doesn't like me that much." Rey says softly watching Jab mess with the metal. Sudrey looks at her knowing how she could feel that way.

"He's funny when it comes to people like us. I'm the only one he really trusts." Sudrey explains the half truth. Rey's lip twitches to the side knowing he's probably right. Sudrey looks to his right to see Kian and Lee walking towards them with big smiles on their faces. "Hey Guys!" Sudrey exclaims excitedly. Rey looks over to their direction with curiosity as they give Sudrey a big hug. Sudrey looks over to Rey meeting her eyes with a faint soft smile. Rey quickly looks down feeling her heart skip a beat. "This is Lee, he's ten." Sudrey introduces with his voice rising with excitement. Lee looks up at Sudrey with mouth wide open appauld by what he just said. Sudrey senses his distress and looks down at him, "What?" Sudrey asks truly confused.

"I'm not ten." Lee corrects with a slight attitude. Sudrey's brow creases together perplexed.

"You're not?" He asks feeling stupid.

Lee sighs heavy before answering, "I'm twelve. Can't you hear my voice cracking?" Rey smiles amused at the awkward situation arising.

"Honestly kid, not really. I just, um, I just-I just need to stop talking." Sudrey stammers while rubbing the back of his neck feeling the heat of embarrassment rise in his cheeks.

"You could do better at hiding your embarrassment." Rey jokes referring back to their conversation earlier. A playful smirk quickly rises as Sudrey starts to chuckle.

"It doesn't work for you." Sudrey quips as he winks at Rey making her blush heavily again making him only feel more victorious. Rey shifts with a huff of air waiting for the moment she really can get him back for picking on her.

"Come on Kian and Lee! Help me get the metal on her ship, so she can go home!" Jab hollers over to the boys feeling impatient. The boys quickly run over to Jab to help him. Rey sits down on the edge of the opening of the door watching as Jab, Kian, and Lee work with relief falling down on her. Sudrey sits down next to sensing the peace surrounding her which made him feeling glad.

"What are you going to do when they are done?" He asks with a slight sadness that she would be leaving. Rey looks over sideways to him with a sweet smile.

"Going home." She answers with her voice falling with rest. "What about you?" Sudrey shrugs his shoulders while he leans backs on his elbows looking up at the stars.

"Back to doing the mundane thing." He answers with a pitiful sigh. Rey chuckles at his attempt to make her feel bad for him.

"It can't be that bad." She adds mimicking his position to look up at the stars that are covered by trees. Sudrey scans the hazy sky letting the force show him the stars.

"It's not bad." His voice is warm as his thoughts drift to his mother. "It just won't be as exciting." He says slowly letting each word fall with meaning. Rey nibbles on the bottom of her lip knowing what he means. She was ready to get back to Luke to start back up her Jedi training, but she wasn't ready to get back to fighting for the Resistance.

Rey lays down on her back feeling the cool metal through her clothes making her shiver. "You think they'll be mad if we just went to sleep while they worked...?" She slurs feeling sleep slowly overtaking her. Sudrey looks at her with a big grin loving the idea of sleep since he's exhausted.

"They don't have to know. I mean we just go to sleep, and they will be so busy with doing that they won't notice." He whispers with his eyes burning for sleep.

"Well then goodnight." Rey says shutting her eyes not caring she's laying on hard cold metal.

"Won't you be uncomfortable and cold?" Sudrey asks letting himself lay down on his back.

"Nah..." Rey whispers sleepy before falling completely asleep. Sudrey smiles before giving into his own exhaustion letting Jab, Kian, and Lee work on the ship.

* * *

Attrikhen paces the room back and forth feeling heavy as he waits for the hologram to appear behind him. "Chief Attrikhen, I have heard you have found something important to me." A voice from behind him says loudly. Attrikhen turns around quickly to look at the man sized hologram.

"Yes, I have found the girl you have been searching for." Attrikhen announces with the utmost respect for the dark hooded man.

"Are you sure?" His voice muffled, but eager at the news.

"She's everything you described. She says from Jakku, and when I called her scavenger she shifted at the name. She also carries a lightsaber that she did not think that we noticed." Attrikhen informs now feeling nervous.

"You have a rogue jedi on your planet don't you?" Attrikhen looks down to the ground now sweating knowing this is the moment of betrayal.

"We do. His name is Sudrey, and I wouldn't call him a jedi... I don't know what exactly he is." Attrikhen informs feeling guilt naw at his stomach. The hood man becomes silent at the name as if he knew him somehow.

"He is more than jedi..." The man hesitates before he says anymore, "Bring the girl safely to me, and I will deal with him personally." The man orders.

"Yes, Kylo Ren." Attrikhen says with a slight bow before the hologram switches off. Attrikhen stands up feeling his throat tighten with anxiety.

"Rog!" Attrikhen calls as he tries to calm his ever growing fear. Rog walks into the room feeling the odd air between them.

"Bring me the girl, and whatever you do, do not let Sudrey know." Attrikhen orders knowing he has done wrong. "Yes, sir." Rog says before heading out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sudrey eyes flutter open at the sound TIE fighters screeching across the black sky. His heart starts to race as he senses deep betrayal surrounding the force. He shuts his eyes trying to meditate on what the force is trying to tell him. As he focuses in he hears deep mechanical breathing echoing around him causing him to jump up, and ignite his lightsaber. Sudrey shakes violently as a dark cold air surrounds him, _"They're here for her..."_ A voice echoes inside his mind as an image flashes infront of him. He takes a step back at the sight of the force ghost who just as fast he appeared was gone. "Rey, Wake up." Sudrey orders trying to mask his fear that is starting to grip on his heart.

"I've been awake..." Rey informs with her voice teetering from fear and courage. Sudrey turns around to look at her wondering if she saw what he had seen. "You saw something..." She whispers not wanting the others to hear them. Sudrey looks downwardly not quite sure what he saw, but he did see something.

"You need to go..." Sudrey whispers with his voice holding urgency deep within it. Rey's brow crease together confused. "Get your ship ready. I'll be back, I just-just have to check on something." Sudrey orders distantly with his thoughts deeply troubled. Rey nods her head without asking any questions she heads back into the ship.

Once Rey is into the ship Sudrey walks down the ramp, and over to Jab feeling angered by the betrayal that he senses. Jab meets Sudrey half way knowing he's coming to tell him something important about the TIE fighters. "What's wrong?" He asks knowing Sudrey far too well. Sudrey looks downwardly with his troubled emotions etched across his face. Sudrey looks over at Lee and Kian thinking about how young they are, and how innocent they are from the horrors of war.

Sudrey looks down to the ground feeling heavy hearted, "You need to leave with Rey. Your whole family does." Jab looks at Sudrey confused. Sudrey sighs before explaining, "Whatever will happen you need your son to survive at least let him go with her."

"Sudrey, I don't understand." Jab confesses as another squad of TIE fighters screech by. Sudrey watches taking count of the numbers of ships.

"I don't have time to explain, but make sure her ship will be ready to take off at any time." Sudrey orders before he heads straight into the forest back towards the tribe.

* * *

Sudrey walks down the path towards the village feeling ill as the presence becomes stronger with every step he takes. A splintering pain rises in his head as he walks slowly up the hill swaying back and forth from the excruciating pain. Sudrey falls to his knees while he holds his head in his hands trying to stop the pain from increasing. His breathing quickens as he sees the tribe being slaughtered one by one. He lets out a loud whimper as the vision shows Rey being handed over to Kylo Ren. His whimper slowly turns into a moan as he watches her transform into a sith darker than anything before. He lets out silent scream as the vision fades slowly away. Sudrey drops his hands from his face with the pain easing from him. He stares at the moist ground feeling heavy burdened.

"Betrayal is the worst kind of pain." A deep mechanical voice says with sympathy. Sudrey blinks at the sound of the familiar voice echoing around as his blood begins to boil with rage. "I give you my deepest sympathies." The voice adds while he watches Sudrey closely. Sudreys' lips twitch before he turns around on the balls of his feet force pushing the dark figure into the trees behind him. Sudrey stands up slowly from his knees with soft breath of air trilling from his lips as his eyes focus on the man struggling to get up. Sudrey unhooks his lightsaber from his belt as he steps towards the man who is now standing.

"I didn't come here for a fight." The man announces with his voice strained with anger. Sudrey stops walking slightly taken back.

Sudrey scans the man without wavering in anger. "Then why are you here?" He asks with his eyes narrowing on the black mask hiding the face of an old friend.

"You have something of mine." The man answers bluntly and casually. Sudrey shivers with anger at the possessive nature of those words.

"The girl isn't yours." Sudrey growls low feeling protective of Rey knowing the damage Kylo Ren could do to her. Kylo Ren takes a few steps towards Sudrey so he could look better in his eyes. Sudrey flinches as he feels the sharp pain returning, but down his neck. "Let me go." Sudrey threats with his voice low with pain. Underneath Kylo's mask he smirks at Sudrey's will against using the side of the force that demands more of his attention.

"I have a proposition for you, Sudrey." Kylo offers still holding onto his mind with the force.

Sudrey moves his head to the side as he feels Kylo prob his mind more with the force, "N-no..." Sudrey strains as he fights against the invasion. Sudrey closes his eyes as he calms his mind. He force pushes Kylo out of his mind causing Kylo to stumble back a little. Sudrey's breath is ragged as he tries regroup his thoughts from the toturious pain.

"I know you use both sides of the force. I could use a man like you. Together we could bring balance, and defeat what has been taken so much from us." Kylo says low with deep zeal for his mission. Sudrey looks at Kylo slightly curious on what he is talking about. "I am putting together a group of men who are force sensitive, and they will be called the Knights of Ren. I've known you since we were children. I know how powerful you are in the force, and you could do some great things for the galaxy. Under my rule you could prosper more than you could ever dream." Sudrey eyes look downward remembering when they were young, and how much he had admired him.

"You want me to do your biding because you can't do it yourself. I sense the light in you. It's still there, Ben. I won't fall prey to the lies of Snoke like you did." Sudrey denies feeling a deep sorrow wash over him.

"Then you leave me no choice." Kylo Ren threats as he activates his new and more stabled lightsaber. Sudrey eyes flicker down to the red glowing light while he actives his own. Kylo Ren lunches forward causing Sudrey to react swiftly with their lightsabers crashing together with an orange hue circling in the dark night. They twist and fight as each takes a jab at each other, but missing each attack. They were equally matched, but Sudrey had a much more upper hand in swordsmanship than Kylo did. They were fast as they fought down the path back to the village.

Sudrey's eyes never waver as he watches Klyo's unsteady swing fall down towards him. Sudrey jumps up in the air causing the strike to miss, and slash into a tree. Sudrey lands behind Kylo with the hilt of his saber side ways as he releases the second blade. Kylo turns around at the sound not surprised to find him already twisting his blade infront of him. Kylo knew he wasn't a match for Sudrey's swordsmanship, but he also knew Sudrey was nowhere near the power of the force that he was.

The blades clash together as they twist, and turn with each foot on the same rhythm. They never miss a beat it's like a dance the two swords twist in a color of orange. "Do you realize how much we could do with the help of the girl? Do you even know who she is?" Kylo inquires loudly over the sounds of crackling light. Sudrey's eyes hold stead fast onto the dark eyes of the mask.

"It doesn't matter who she is." Sudrey announces as he takes another swing at Kylo. Kylo jumps out of the way causing the saber to hit the ground.

"You don't remember, do you? The young padawan." Kylo stresses as he backs away from Sudrey so he could catch his breath. Sudrey looks down to the ground remembering vaguely.

"You sound jealous." Sudrey quips with a smirk rising on his lips.

Kylo glares at Sudrey's comment as he twist his blade back up straight. "I'm not. I simply want to teach her." Sudrey blinks at his words remembering when they were younger. Feeling the rage enter in again Sudrey pulls apart his hilt causing his blades to separate, and become two separate light sabers. "I knew you would use it eventually." Kylo growls referring to the dark side of the force as he shakes with excitement. Sudrey attacks Kylo with both of his blades crossing infront of him as they clash downward onto Kylo's front armor. Kylo falls onto the ground breathing heavy as he watches Sudrey stand over him with the blades of his swords spit fire onto his neck. "You wouldn't kill me." Kylo tempts as he stares into the white pupils of Sudrey's eyes. A loud scream fills the ears of Sudrey taking his attention away from Kylo.

"Rey..." Sudrey mouths as he turns his head towards the direction of her ship. Kylo notices the distraction, and slashes Sudrey's thigh causing Sudrey to let out a yell of pain. Kylo kicks Sudrey in the stomach causing him to release his swords from Kylo's neck. As Sudrey stumbles back Kylo then slashes his side causing him to fall onto the ground unarmed. Sudrey holds his side as he feels blood seep through his fingers.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me no choice. I can see now why attachment is a bad thing. You become venerable and weak." Kylo says as he hovers over Sudrey who whimpers in pain. Sudrey looks up at Kylo with hate starting to fill his eyes. "It's a shame you feel for her." Kylo mocks with jealousy falling with each word. Sudrey looks up at him glaring deeply in his eyes. Kylo walks away feeling proud of his winning.

"You have compassion for her!" Sudrey yells out to Kylo causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around. "It makes you weak because you feel the draw to the light that you are trying to snuff out." Sudrey strains to say as he tries to not to focus of his wounds. Kylo shakes in rage as he feels a scream knot in his throat. Sudrey smirks seeing that he has gotten Kylo right where he wants him to be. Sudrey closes his eyes as he pulls down trees barricading Kylo in box. Kylo screams as he ignites his lightsaber, but is unable to slash through the thickness of the trunks. Sudrey leans back his head releaved the she will escape, and hopefully so will Jab and his family.

* * *

Rey runs out of the ship when she hears storm trooper's blasters firing from a distance. She scans the darken area for any signs of Sudrey before she races down the ramp towards Jab and Kian who are still putting the last pieces on the wing's tip. She walks up to the them concern, "Have you seen Sudrey?" She asks her voice giving her away. Jab looks over his shoulder towards her now feeling anxious as the blasters get closer. "I haven't." He answers short as he walks pass her. She rolls her eyes as she follows him feeling extremely annoyed.

"Hey!" She yells out letting her frustrations be known, "I don't know what I did to you that would make you treat me like garbage, but I do know that Sudrey is your friend, and those blasters are getting closer. One of us need to go, and find out what is going on out there." Jab looks at her taken back by her boldness, but knows she's right.

"I'll go." Kian offers walking forward with bravery in his heart. Jab shakes his head no while he walks towards him.

"No." Jab orders stern.

"I'm sixteen, I'll be fine." Kian snaps back defiantly.

Jab hesitates before he relents to Kian wishes, "Fine but hurry." Kian nods his head before he takes of sprinting into the forest. "You come help me with this!" Jab hollers over to Lee. Lee jumps up and runs over to the wing to help finish it up.

Rey heads back into the ship getting it ready for take off, and making sure everything is working properly. "Good." She breathes as she races down the narrow hall back outside to help them. They quickly make the final touches before loading up the ship with necessary needs. Lee heads into the ship to put some crates back into the storage area.

Once Lee is gone Jab grabs Rey by the arm, and pulls her off to the side. They hear Kian running towards them screaming something, but are unable to make it out. Kian waves his arms towards the ship as he screams out, "GO!" Before Rey and Jab could react Kian falls face first into the ground with stormtroopers now standing behind him with their guns aimed at him.

"NO!" Rey screams while she stares at Kian lifeless body. Jab yanks on Rey's arm as he pulls her behind the trees exposing the ship to blaster fire. Rey shakes as the fire scrapes pass them. "Listen, kid." Jab demands while making Rey look at him, "I need you to get to that ship, and get my son out of here." Rey looks at him perplexed while she tries to process everything.

"What about you?" She asks breathing heavy. Jab shakes his head before answering.

"It doesn't matter about me. My fate will pay my debt, but my son needs to live. Now go while I distract them." Jab answers with deep conviction before he pushes her out towards the ship and runs out towards the Stormtroopers. Rey runs behind the troopers, and into the ship as they mow down Jab with blaster fire.

Rey smashes the button to close the ramp of the ship before she runs into the cockpit, and turns on the ship. "Get up here, Lee!" She yells down the hall as she lifts the ship off of the ground and into the air. Lee stumbles into the cockpit with tears streaming down his cheeks. Rey lets out a slow breath of air when she senses Sudrey in danger down below them. Rey turns the ship down towards where Sudrey lays. She hovers just above the open clearing of the village, and where he lays. "I need you to take this and just keep the ship straight while I go get him." She orders Lee handing him the controls of the ship.

Rey walks down the ramp trying to look pass the dust that is being swept up around from the ship. "Sudrey!" She calls out as she walks towards the direction she senses he is in. Sudrey hears her voice causing him to try to stand up. "I'm over here!" He yells out with pain oozing in his voice. Rey runs towards him when she spots him curled up on the ground. "Are you okay?" She squeaks while she puts her hand on his that his holding his side. Sudrey nods his head while he points towards his lightsaber laying next to each other. Rey follows the direction that he is pointing at, "You want your lightsaber? But it's broken." She says crawling over to the two hilts.

"They're not broken. I made them that way." He answers strained. "Just-" He motions for her to put them back together.

Rey looks down at the lightsabers trying to figure out, "Oh." She says while she puts them back together. She clips the saber back on his belt before trying to help him stand. Sudrey gasp for air when she tries to sit him up. "St-op." He gasps as he falls back down.

"What are we going to do?" She asks highly concerned.

"Got something to roll me on?" He asks motioning with his hand. She shakes her head yes before she takes off running towards the ship. She comes back with a cot that she can roll him onto. She rolls him onto the cot before pulling it back up so she can push the cot back onto the ship.

She pushes the cot into the ship as she shuts the ramp. "Lee come and take care of him while I get out of the atmosphere." she orders while heading back to the cockpit. Lee rushes out to Sudrey once Rey is back in the pilot's seat, and takes off towards the sky.

* * *

Lee sits down next to Sudrey feeling the tears fall down his cheeks. Sudrey turns his head to look at Lee with a soft smile. "What happen?" Lee looks downwardly as he tries to recall everything. Sudrey notices his distress which makes him feel worse. "Hey, go lay down. It's been rough day." Sudrey says fatherly. Lee nods his head as he gets up to walk to the back of the ship to sleep.

Rey leans on the arch opening looking at the wound that Sudrey had gained during his battle. Sudrey feels her presence which makes him turn towards her direction. "Who's piloting this thing?" He asks with a weak smirk. Rey pushes back a loose strain of hair before walking towards him.

"Autopilot. It's in hyprospace." She answers while she sits down where Lee had been sitting. "What happen to make you acquire theses injuries?" She asks while taking out a first aid kit. Sudrey watches as she unlatches the metal box revealing all of the medical supplies.

"A fight." He answers short not wanting to tell her by Kylo Ren. Rey's brow arches upwardly at his answer knowing theses wounds were by a lightsaber. "I'll save you the pain of knowing by who." He adds nibbling on his bottom lip nervous of the pain that he is about to feel from the cleaning liquid. Rey chuckles while she gently helps him remove his shirt to reveal a nasty gash on his side. Her mouth falls open at the sight of the bloody wound knowing that this will need better medical attention than she can provide.

"This is going to need actual doctor work." She whispers while pouring a dark blue liquid on a cloth. She gently touches the wound, and puts pressure on the wound to cause the bleeding to stop. Sudrey tenses at the pain while he feels the wind knocked out of him. He grabs her hand out of instinct of the horrific pain. "Sorry..." She mumbles while removing the cloth. He closes his eyes as the pain suddenly leaves him, and allows him to breath normally again.

She wraps his side up making sure it's tight enough to making the bleeding clot. She then moves onto his right thigh, and uses scissors to cut away the surrounding fabric around the injury. Sudrey watches in awe of her medic skills as she properly cleans and wraps the wound. "Where did you learn how to do that?" He asks genuinely curious.

"Jakku." She answers shortly while standing up to take some clothes out of the doors behind her. She takes out some loosely white pants for him to wear. "Here. I think we should keep your side wound revealed so we can see better if it starts bleeding again, so we don't have to keep taking off your shirt and stuff." She says casually while handing him his white pants. "Since, you know, your thigh wound wasn't that bad." She adds with a shrug while sitting back down.

Sudrey smirks while he looks over at her, "Are you sure it's not because you want to check me out?" He asks with a cheeky smile. Rey quickly looks up from looking at her nails with a rosy red hue rising in her cheeks.

"Like you have anything." She comes back as she tries to get control of her uncontrollable blush. Sudrey lets out a hardy laugh which only makes him double over in pain. "Ha! That's what you get from trying to be smart!" She exclaims with a sprightly laugh. Sudrey rolls his eyes as he settles back down on his pillows. He turns his head away from Rey as he looks off scanning the room with his thoughts drifting back to what Kylo had offered him.

Rey looks at him closely noticing his define jawline. She notices that his face wasn't exactly heart shaped, but it almost looks like a mixture between heart and squared. She didn't know why she was being so observant of his facial features that were perfectly defined and shaped. For her, he probably is the most handsome man she's so far encountered with which says a lot considering most of the men around her age, that she knows, are also very handsome. "I know you're checking me out right now." Sudrey states while turning his head back towards her catching her gawking at him. She stammers trying to find words before she stands up, and hurries back to the cockpit. Sudrey chuckles knowing he's secretly guilting for doing the same to her.

* * *

General Hux steps off the ramp of his shuttle as he is greeted warmly by other superior officers that are now on Sudrey's home planet. General Hux scans the tall forest with an exhilarated smile. "Where is Kylo Ren?" He asks Colonel Lonny.

"He is with the Chief." Colonel Lonny answers. General Hux takes in a prideful breath of air before striding down the center of Stormtroopers. "Go tell Kylo Ren to gather up the villagers. We have an important announcement to make." General Hux orders while scanning the promising land.

"Yes, sir." Says the Colonel as he rushes off to relay the orders to Kylo Ren.

"This is where we will restart, and no one will be able to stop us." General Hux announces to himself with deep pride as the Stormtroopers sector off into the villages.

 _ **Author Notes**_ _ **: Thank you for all of the favorites and follows it means a lot! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **\- C.R.**_

 _ **(This week has been a very sad week in the Star Wars family with Carrie Fisher passing away earlier this week. So I would like to give her a nice farewell on this page!**_

 _ **Rest in Peace our Beautiful Princess and May the Force be with you.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"This was not our deal!" Attrikhen exclaims while he is lead into the courtroom by five stormtroopers. General Hux turns around amused by his sudden appearance. Attrikhen glares at Hux wishing he had never betrayed Sudrey. "You promised." He growls as he is forced on his knees infront of the General. Hux smirks at his patheticness.

Hux takes in a deep breath, "I did none of the sort. I promised your people would be free of their debts, and this is what I mean." He explains sinister. Attrikhen breaths heavy feeling rage consume him.

"You promised my people to be safe." Attrikhen spits with fury.

"And you promised the girl which as I am concern is not here." Kylo announces from the far right announcing his presences. Attrikhen turns his attention away from Hux towards Kylo feeling slightly fearful. "I can feel your fear." Kylo hisses as he circles around both Hux and Attrikhen.

"I'm not afraid of you." Attrikhen admits allowing his courage to enter in his heart. Kylo smirks under his mask at the bravery Attrikhen exhibits.

"Of course not." Kylo remarks while two stormtroopers drag in the bodies of Kian and Jab. "Theses two helped the girl escape, and Sudrey is no where to be found." Attrikhen jaw slacks at the sight of his two loyal men dead on the ground.

"Maybe you should learn how to fight better." Attrikhen quips with bitterness. Kylo growls low as he turns towards Attrikhen feeling highly offended. Attrikhen twitches at the force that is putting pressure on his neck. He squirms as his airways close as he grabs his neck gagging for air. He stares up at Kylo Ren realizing the strength of the Force.

"Let him go, Kylo." Hux orders as he watches Attrikhen eyes start to flutter down. Kylo releases Attrikhen's neck causing him to gasp for air. A stormtrooper rushes into the room interrupting the dramatic exchange.

"Everyone is gathered outside." The stormtrooper announces. General Hux smiles pleased with his work.

"Thank you. Bring out the Dead. We have an announcement to make." General Hux orders while walking away from everyone.

* * *

Sudrey watches as Rey brings a trey in with water, and a bowl of something. "What's in the bowl?" He asks leaning over. Rey puts the trey down infront of him on his lap for him to eat. "It's soup." She answers while sitting back down next to him. Sudrey slumps back into his pillow defeated.

"I can't really eat right now..." Sudrey slurs while he looks over to her with puppy dog eyes. Rey folds her arms across her chest trying not to smile.

"What do you want me to do?" She asks trying to hide her amusement. Sudrey looks away dramatically looking up to the ceiling with his lips purse in thought.

"You could always feed me." He says with a smirk.

"I don't believe you." She chuckles while moving the tray closer to him. Sudrey sighs defeated while he picks up the spoon and blows on the hot liquid. She watches while Sudrey eats his soup in the silence. Sudrey glances over to her noticing her focusing intently on him which only makes him smirk. "I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to drill a hole in me with your stares." Rey blinks not realizing she was starring at him. She shifts suddenly embarrassed while she pushes back a loose strain of hair behind her ear.

She clears her throat before speaking, "I was lost in thought." She nibbles on the bottom of her inner lip as she tries to look in the other direction.

"I'm just messing with you." He chuckles before taking a long slurp on his soup. "How's he doing?" He asks now serious. Rey looks at Sudrey taken back by the sudden seriousness.

Rey sighs heavy while she looks over her shoulder towards the hallway, "He hasn't come out, yet. I'm worried because he witnessed his father's death." She confesses feeling her heart grow heavy. Sudrey heart sinks at the news unaware of Jab's death. Sudrey's eyes search the room feeling uneasy with the grief creeping in on him.

"I'll try to go talk to him when I'm able to get up." Sudrey says short. Rey looks at Sudrey concern noticing his tone of voice changed.

"Sudrey..." She coos while reaching out to touch his shoulder in comfort. Sudrey coils away from her touch taking Rey back. "I'll leave you be. Just put the trey next to you when you're done." She stands up to leave with a heavy sigh wishing that there was something she could do for both hurting people on the ship.

Sudrey watches as she closes the door to his room feeling guilty for treating her the way he just did. He glances down at his bowl suddenly losing his appetite. He lets out a shaky sigh while putting the trey of food down the chair that Rey had been sitting in. "I knew this would happen eventually..." He says to himself feeling sick with regret. He closes his eyes trying to relieve the growing pain in his chest.

* * *

General Hux watches with a malicious grin while the people are brought to their knees before him. He watches as the women and children shake with fear and the men shake with rage. "From this day forward all of you will be commissioned to work on the new project of the New Order!" Hux announces trembling with adrenaline pulsing in his veins. "If any of you try to rise against, or refuse to do the work we order you to do, You will end up like this." The Stormtroopers drag out the dead bodies making the crowd let a shrill scream of horror.

Kylo watches from afar feeling mix emotions run rampaged in his mind. "Take the women and Children now!" Hux's orders echo in Kylo's ears as the woman and children start screaming wailing cries. Kylo clinch his fist before he quickly walks away from the horrid scene. He walks back into the throne room feeling sufficaded by his mask. He takes off his masks quickly while breathing heavy, and with sweat running down his cheeks.

"Unable to handle the guilt?" Attrikhen asks weak from the beatings he had received earlier. Unaware of Attrikhen's presence Kylo quickly turns around reveling his scarred face. Attrikhen looks down with a smirk, "I can see why you wear such a terrifying mask." He pauses holding back his snickers, "Even with that scar run down your face, you have the of a innocent prince." Attrikhen glances upward to see the look on Kylo face. Kylo blinks away his anger knowing the Chief is just trying to get under his skin.

"A man you murders with remorse is the farthest from innocent." Kylo growls while he walks towards Attrikhen. Attrikhen snickers at Kylo's attempt to install fear.

"You are a man who is torn." Kylo stops walking while the face of his father flash before his eyes. "I see straight through you, Kylo Ren. I know a murder with out remorse, and you are not him. So stop pretending." Kylo smirks at the man's failing words.

"I would be careful, Chief. I could erase you and your people in a heartbeat." Kylo threats with a handsome smile. Attrikhen looks downwardly amused.

"But I'm right." Attrikhen whispers feeling defeated as his listens to the wails of his people. "You have to much blood on your hands, your highness." Kylo walks away from the Chief and out of the door feeling overwhelmed by regret.

* * *

 _Sudrey sits at the edge of the water front mediating peacefully. "Sudrey?" A voice asks from behind. Sudrey opens his eyes slowly at the_ _familiar voice. "Yes?" Sudrey responds while slowly turning around to find a young man in his middle twenties standing infront of him. Sudrey smile widens when he sees Jab standing there with Kian, who is about eight years old now._

 _"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Kian asks curiously. Sudrey stands with a light breath of air before heading over to the curious boy._

 _"Mediating." He answers now standing infront of him._

 _"Why? Your seventeen, why would you need to mediate?" Sudrey lets out a breathy laugh before squating down to be on eye level with him._

 _"I mediate on the Force. You see the Force surrounds and binds everything together." Sudrey explains entertained. Kian raises an eyebrow speculating what he was just told._

 _"I was told the Force was a bunch of shit." Kian says causally. Sudrey blinks taken back by Kian cursing. "Ah!" Kian yelps while holding the side of his head and looking up at Jab._

 _"Don't curse." Jab orders sternly. Kian drops his hands to his side defiantly before speaking up for him self._

 _"You do!" He stresses_ _upset. Jab looks down at Kian with a big grin._

 _"I'm older so I can." Jab informs proudly._

 _"That doesn't make sense!" Kian exclaims. Sudrey stands up before adding his input in the pointless conversation._

 _"You see, Kian, only elderly people can curse. I don't even curse, but the elderly do. So," Jab glares over at Sudrey catching onto what he is saying, "if you want to stay young forever do not curse because it will age you quicker." Kian looks up at Sudrey in amazement._

 _"Elderly?" Jab asks peeved. Sudrey smirks with pride._

 _"Yes, elderly." Sudrey turns to walk away, "Come on, Kian, I have something to show you!" He hollers while he walks towards the direction of a waterfall._

* * *

Sudrey opens his eyes slowly feeling the sinking feeling in his chest grow worse as he remises on the past. Sudrey pulls off the covers struggling to get up. He moans while he stands onto his feet, and walks out of the door. Sudrey stands in the cool hallway scanning the room for any sign of Lee. Sudrey notices a shut door, and heads over in that direction knowing that must be where Lee has locked himself up. When he reaches to the door Sudrey leans his ear onto the cold metal to listen for any signs of Lee being in there. Sudrey hears low muffle cries knowing they are Lee's he knocks on the door hoping he will answer him.

"Go away." He hears before he knocks on the door again. "I said go away!" Sudrey sighs knowing this is a loosing battle.

"Open up, Buddy." Sudrey coos feeling his own grief tear at his heart. Sudrey eyes shift when he doesn't hear Lee anymore. "Alright, I'll leave you alone." Sudrey slides down the side of the wall next to the door. His eyes grow misty as his thoughts drift back when he had returned to his home planet.

* * *

 _"Dad!" Sudrey yells while he runs into the shack they use to live in. "Papa!" He hollers out feeling suddenly afraid. He runs into his parents bedroom to find no one there either. "Where are you?" He yells out feeling his breath hitch in the back of his throat. A large hand_ _slowly rest on his small shoulder making him turn around quickly only to find the Jedi Knight standing behind him. "W-where is he?" Sudrey stutters. The Jedi Knight shifts his look away from Sudrey causing Sudrey to feel even worse._

 _"You're father is dead." The Jedi informs softly. Sudrey's anxious eyes fall away from the Jedi with a sudden pain in his chest._

 _"No." Sudrey shakes his head violently while tears falling down his cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry..." The Jedi whispers feeling his heart break for the boy._

* * *

Sudrey whips away a tear feeling responsible for Jab and Kian's death. "How can I make this right?" Sudrey whispers to Lee knowing he can't hear him. "I will make this right..." Sudrey vows while tears start to fall heavily down his cheeks.

 _ **Author Notes: I'm sorry guys that I have not updated in a very long time. I had a lot happen in the pass month, but everything is better now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :) **_

**_-C.R._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Sudrey rests his head on the wall while he stares down the hallway, and into the cockpit. He watches to see if Rey will come out any time soon, so he has someone to talk to. The door opens scraping the metal flooring causing Sudrey to turn his attention away from Rey. "What are you doing out here?" Lee asks surprised to see Sudrey sitting by his door.

"Waiting for you." He answers with a soft smile. Lee looks away clearly annoyed. "Let's be in pain together, okay?" Sudrey suggest trying his best to cheer Lee up. Lee rolls his eyes before heading back into the room. Sudrey extends his leg out blocking the door from shutting, "Shit!" Sudrey curses while he pulls the door open. "You shouldn't have put your leg there." Lee says deadpan. Sudrey looks up at Lee mouth agape at his remark.

"Wow, you are a heartless child." Sudrey admits while struggling to stand up. Lee stares at Sudrey wide eyed noticing his wounds on his stomach and chest.

"W-what happened?" Lee stammers feeling guilty now for slamming the door on Sudrey's leg. Sudrey looks down at his bare chest with a pensive look.

"Ah, this?" He asks pointing at his wounds. "Haha that's just scrapes I got from earlier." Lee looks at him with a sorry look. Sudrey sits down with a heavy breath of air, "It's really muggy in here. How did you stand it?" He asks trying to lighten the mood. Lee smiles downwardly at Sudrey's attempt to make him feel better.

"What are you doing here?' Lee asks again knowing good and well why he's there.

Sudrey slumps down in the chair before answering, "Well I wanted to see if you were okay. You know, Rey, is really concern about you right now." Lee raises an eyebrow curious.

"Really? Is that why you'er here because of her?" Lee asks with a teasing smile. Sudrey laughs at the boy's attempt to be older than he is.

"No, I'm here because I'm your uncle basically. And as your uncle I have to make sure you are fairing well." Sudrey explains with a sad smile. Lee looks away quickly with tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm fine." Lee adds feeling sick now. Sudrey sighs knowing he's not, but knows he will eventually come and talk it out.

"alright," Sudrey says while standing up to leave. before he heads out the door he turns and looks at Lee, "I wish you were a little older, so I could have a drink with you. There's nothing better than sharing the same pain with a man than through alcohol. When you turn seventeen, that will be the day we will drink together for this moment." Sudrey promises. Lee watches with eyes redding with tears feeling the comfort that only Sudrey can give.

* * *

Rey whips the sweat from her forehead while she tries to fix the wires connecting to the copilot wheel and the controls. "Stupid." She groans as she tugs at the wires to loosen up for her to reconnect them together. "I can't..." she whines getting even more frustrated. "I'm done!" She exclaims slamming her fist on the metal flooring before coming out from under the copilot panel. She stands up with a frustrated puff of air. Flustered she struggles to pull down her hair to fix again. She dumps her head over while she runs her fingers through her dirty tangled messy hair.

"Wow, you are so pretty when you work on something you are passionate about." Rey jumps startled by Sudrey's sudden presence. She places her hand on her chest trying to clam her racing heart. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut before turning around to face him.

"How long have you been you standing there?" She asks feeling annoyed by his obvious sarcasm. Sudrey scrunches his nose in thought.

"I just got here." He answers with a smile.

"Really?" She asks not believing him.

"No, I was here about two minutes. What are you doing anyway?" He asks walking towards her to look at what she was doing earlier. Rey pushes her hair back still flustered.

"I was trying to fix some wires...again." She answers truthfully. Sudrey looks over at her confused.

"Again?" He asks truly interested.

"There's a lot of things wrong with this ship." She answers with a soft smile.

"Ah." Sudrey says while sitting down in the copilot seat. Rey examines his chest seeing if his wounds have bleed through the bandages.

"It looks like your wounds are doing okay." She remarks still examining his chest. Sudrey bits his lips trying to suppress a laugh.

"I guess they are." He agrees now also looking at his wounds.

"That's good." She says distantly before turning around to sit down in the pilot seat. "How is he?" she asks remembering hearing the door open.

"He's doing fine. I promised to have a drink with him when he turns seventeen to remember this day." Sudrey answers with a faint smile.

She smiles at his sweet offer he had given Lee. "What about you?" she asks noticing his hurting eyes. Sudrey looks up at her taken back by her being concern for him.

"I'm fine." He answers short. Rey lets out a scoff while pushing her hair back. "What?"

"You both are extremely stubborn. You could say he's your son." She answers jokingly.

"Well I basically helped raise him, so you know." Sudrey shrugs while leaning back into the chair. Rey leans her elbow onto the panel while resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Why do you keep throwing passes at me?" She asks genuinely annoyed and curious. Sudrey looks over at her surprised by her question.

"What?" He asks amused. "Look, I'm not throwing passes at you.I just think it's fun messing with you."

"Really?" Rey asks kind of shocked.

"I won't make comments like that anymore if it makes you uncomfortable." Sudrey adds sincerely.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable." Rey rambles to say. Sudrey rubs his lips together trying not to smile at her adorable innocent behavior.

"You have not had much contact with men have you?" He asks curious noticing how she's easily flustered. Rey blinks confused by what he means.

"I have come in contact with men. Just because I lived on Jakku doesn't mean I was alone." She answers defensively.

"No, like people around your age. People like me." Sudrey adds with a joking smile.

"Oh." Rey lets out a slight laugh while tilting her head down. "I have one friend." She answers truthfully.

"One friend?' Sudrey asks feeing sorry for her.

"He's back at Yavin, though." She answers carelessly. Sudrey blinks at the name Yavin.

"Yavin? Like Yavin 4?" Sudrey asks remembering that is were the rebel alliance dwells. Rey looks away quickly realizing she's revealed too much about her self. Sudrey notices her awkward behavior.

"Where are we going?" He asks now looking out the windows.

"We're not going to Yavin." She answers slowly. "But um we're heading back to my Master."

"J-jedi Master?" Sudrey stutters to asks feeling suddenly neverous.

"We're going to Luke Skywalker." Rey answers regretting telling him now as he looks at her with a blank expression.

* * *

Sudrey watches the stars come back to normal vision as they suddenly come to a halt from hyperdrive. He scans the black sky as his mind swirls with thoughts from the past and the present. He understood why he was neverous, but he couldn't understand why he was scared as well. It's been ten years since the last time he had any contact with Luke Skywalker, but more than anything it's been fifteen years since he's actually seen him. Sudrey shallows dryly at the thoughts suffocating him as they enclosed onto a green and blue planet. _"Who is she?"_ He thinks as they finally break the atmosphere. He lifts his eyes beholding the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. He gawks at the roaring blue sea down below while Rey flies low enough that it seemed he could reach out, and touch the cold waters. "You probably want to change into a shirt before we land." Rey interrupts Sudrey's thoughts when she notices that he isn't wearing a shirt or shoes.

"Oh, Right..." Sudrey whispers dazed while he stands up to go back and change.

Sudrey fumbles with putting his shirt on while he tries to calm his stirring mind. Sudrey stumbles into the bathroom feeling dizzy from the pain of his wounds. "Ah, man.." He breathes while he splashes his face with cold water. Sudrey stares in the mirror staring in his blood shot eyes. His lip twitches at the sight of his pale unrested eyes. He bends down to splash his face again hoping he would look more alive than he does."Just look alive..." He whispers with his uneasy heart annoying him. He shakes his fingers through his tangled hair trying to at least look civil.

Sudrey walks out to meet Lee and Rey once he is dressed in a loosely-fitting white t-shirt, and his boots. "I know I look like a walking corps." He sighs while walking pass both of them. "I think you look tired." Lee states trying to encourage him. Sudrey smiles at his effort to raise his spirits.

Once they are out side of the ship they notice there are a flight of stairs that look like they will take days to climb. "Um...Not to rain of the parade here, but um those stairs look like they take too long to climb..." Lee pips up after examining the stairs closely. Rey turn towards him understanding how he feels.

"It's not that bad." She states casually. She turns towards Lee and Sudrey with a weary look before speaking again, "I need you to stay here while I go and talk to Master Luke. I'll be right back, Okay?" Both Lee and Sudrey nod their heads which only made Rey smile before she heads up the stairs to talk to Luke.

* * *

Rey stands at the top of the stairs breathing heavy from the long climb. "Master!" She calls out while she walks towards the temple ruins in hopes that Luke is still there. "Mas-" Rey stops calling his name when she sees him sitting on a broken pillar mediating. She walks quietly up to him sensing his disappointment. "I'm truly sorry. I had a mishap with-"

"There's no need to explain." Luke interrupts softly while slowly opening his eyes. "I'm just thankful you returned safely." Rey blinks not expecting him to be so calm.

"I thought you would be furious with me." She admits feeing guilt gnawing in her stomach. Luke stands up and turns towards her with a sympathetic glance.

"I had sense your trouble, but I knew you would be okay." Luke says with a gentle sad smile. Rey lets out a breath of relief thankful that she didn't have to plead for forgiveness. "You have anything else you need to tell me?" He asks sensing her hesitation.

"Oh, yes. Um," Rey fiddles with her thumbs as she tries to find the right way to tell him about Lee and Sudrey, "There might be some people with me." She admits slowly. Luke nods his head already knowing about them.

"Bring them up, and so we can have dinner." Luke says with a heavy sigh before turning to head into the broken temple. Rey watches him leave shocked by the willingness to allow them to stay.

* * *

Rey meets Sudrey and Lee at the bottom of the stairs with a massive grin. "What did he say?" Sudrey asks anxious of the news. Rey looks up at him brightly before answering.

"Come and have dinner." She answers trying to hold back her excitement.

"Really?" He asks dumbfounded. She nods quickly with a pretty bright smile.

They walk into the Temple to find Luke slowly stirring something in a bowling kettle. "Master Luke, this is Sudrey and this is Lee, they are both from the planet I was stuck on. They helped me get off of it as well." Rey introduces feeling still very much neverous. Luke stands up to greet their guest. Sudrey jaw slacks in astonishment when he sees how old Luke has gotten, and how tired and sad he looks.

Luke examines the young man and boy noticing every detail of their pathetic state that they are in. Luke eyes land on Sudrey noticing his war torn eyes, and weary smile he knew they have had encountered the First Order. "Are your wounds healing okay?" Luke asks with his eyes still on Sudrey. Sudrey's smile fades at the question unsure on how to answer him properly.

"I believe they are..." Sudrey answers with his words heavy. Luke nods his head noting the shaky response. Luke turns back towards the kettle to finish the final touches on the soup before serving it.

* * *

After eating in silence Sudrey heads out feeling overwhelmed by the encounter with his old master. Sudrey rubs his eyes tiredly as he sits down on a fallen pillar to listen to the waves crash against the small island. He smells the salt from the ocean as he starts to fall asleep. His body slouches backwards slowly as he falls deeper asleep. He feels someone catch him before he hit the ground causing him to wake up. He blinks the water away from his eyes as his vision clears. He stares up to find Rey smirking downwardly at him. "What?" He asks confused.

"I saved your life." She comments while sitting down next to him. Sudrey slumps forward looking at her blankly. "You could of broken your skull if you had fallen." She adds while scratching her chin. Sudrey stares at her unable to say anything as questions fill his mind again. "Are you going to just stare at me all night long?" Rey asks as Sudrey doesn't say a word. He nods his head yes still emotionless. "Do what you want." She quips while pushing her hair back behind her shoulders. She lets out a long sigh while leaning back and cracking her neck. Rey closes her eyes to listen to the sweet wind whistle pass them.

"Who are you?" Sudrey asks still starring at Rey.

"What?" Rey asks taken back. Sudrey sighs with his facial expression hardening.

"Who are you?" He asks more firmly. Rey chuckles awkwardly not sure how to respond. He stares at her waiting for her to answer him. She looks at him with sad eyes.

"I told who I am, and what I am. I don't know what else you want me to tell you." She answers truthfully. Sudrey shakes his head no with his patience growing thin.

"I don't care that you are from Jakku, or you are Jedi in training. I want to know who you are. How the hell you know Kylo Ren and How the _hell_ do you know Luke Skywalker." Sudrey stresses.

"I'm being honest, I don't know who I am. I don't know why I've been placed in this situation with theses important people, but I just am." She answers defensively, "I could ask the same question to you, you know." She adds now frustrated.

"Go ahead because I can tell you exactly who I am." Sudrey answers strong even though he would love to skip certain parts of his life. Rey looks at him challenging him to tell her.

"Then tell me, and I will tell you who I am." Rey snaps back with her arms folded across her chest.

"Fine." Sudrey snorts before continuing, "I-"

"May I speak with you Sudrey?" A voice interrupts from behind causing both Rey and Sudrey to turn around quickly.

"Uh, sure." Sudrey agrees standing up and walking over to Luke feeling confused.

* * *

Sudrey and Luke walk slowly down the coast line in silence as the waves and wind fill the air. "Have you been well?" Luke asks now looking over at Sudrey. Sudrey nods his head slowly. "Good." Luke says with a soft smile.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions that you are wanting to ask." Sudrey finally says feeling awkward. Luke sighs with thought before answering him.

"I do. But I feel like if I integrate you now then you will get up and leave. I was shocked when she had brought you two here, but I had sense the first order near Rey, but before that I sensed you with her. I knew she was safe with you around... But I feel that you are not the type of Jedi that will survive the type of training she will go through." Luke informs slowly and maturely. Sudrey listen intently trying to comprehend what Luke means.

"What do you mean the kind of training she'll go through?" Sudrey asks not understanding. Luke sighs heavily with long distant thoughts.

"You are a powerful force user, but I fear you do not follow the laws of the Jedi Order. I'm going to train Rey to be a light force user." Luke answers with deep conviction. Sudrey shallows hard now feeling slightly offended.

"With all due respect, Master, but there hasn't been a Jedi Order for fifteen years. Infact I was taught to use all of the force, light and dark. I see no problems with that. The Jedi codes and orders are the first reason the Jedi fell. Knowing this why would you put strict restraints on Rey?" Sudrey defends respectfully but full of passion.

Luke hesitates before adding more to his deep thoughts, "Because I sense her swaying. Her first encounter of the Force was through the Dark side. Like you said to bring true balance is to wield both, but in all reality one will out weight the other. And I fear the dark side will out weight the light in her." Sudrey thinks on his words remembering the battle that Kylo Ren was dealing with that he had sensed before.

"I see what you mean, Master." Sudrey agrees softly with revelation.

"I'm torn in letting you stay, and help train her. I knew your Master well, and I knew he has trained you well, but I don't want her to come accustom of using the Dark side." Luke finally admits with his voice shaky with uncertainty. Sudrey looks over at Luke perplexed by his offer. "If you do not help train her then there is a possibility of Kylo Ren pursuing to becoming her teacher. I know he has come to you before asking you to join him, and you have declined. But has he come to you recently?" Luke explains feeling heavy burdened. Sudrey faces softens remembering the offer to join the Knights of Ren.

"No, he hasn't." Sudrey lies. Luke glances over to Sudrey sensing his dishonesty.

"That's good then." Luke remarks while taking note of Sudrey's own distrust towards Luke. "You look exhausted, get some rest. I will see you tomorrow, Sudrey." Sudrey watches while Luke heads back to the Temple leaving him down on the beach.

* * *

Once Luke was out of ear shot, Sudrey lets out a long breath of air that he had been holding since the beginning of the conversation. "Train Rey?" Sudrey asks himself out loud while blinking astonished. Sudrey runs his fingers through his hair not sure what to think. "Who the hell is she?" Sudrey asks feeling uneasy about her and the situation surrounding her. He walks further down the coast line unable to remove his thoughts to even think of going to sleep. Sudrey kicks the sand infront of him while he ponders about the offer. "He wants to use me to help her resist the Dark temptations." Sudrey whispers with revelation. He bites the bottom of his lip knowing that he truly could help her. "If I'm going to do this then I have to prove that I'm trustworthy." Sudrey says to himself with a heavy sigh. His thoughts drift back to Kylo's offer though he knows he will never accept, he still doesn't want either of them to know about it. Sudrey sighs knowing his secret will probably be his stumbling block, but he had to keep it from them as long as possible. Just as long for him to train Rey.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

Sudrey peels the bandage off of his wound with a whimper while he his skin slowly turns red. He sighs heavy at the sight of the nasty gash, "Geez..." He wraps his wound slowly with gauze not sure if this is really helping any. After wrapping his wound he lays down feeling his heavy thoughts enter into view. He stares up at the cracked ceiling feeling overwhelmed by the sense of responsibility for the people back on his planet. He runs his fingers through his hair while taking a sharp breath of air, "You can't blame yourself..." He whispers to himself with his words falling slowly. A tear falls down his cheek as memories fill his view making it difficult to sleep. "I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry I couldn't protect the people that you loved so dearly...I'm sorry I've let you down." His voice cracks while he speaks to heaven. Sudrey turns to lay on his side at the memory of his mother. Sudrey's lip quivers with realization of how lonely is. "Please, forgive me..." He begs to everyone who has died before him. Unable to handle the guilt Sudrey buries his face in his pillow forcing himself to go to sleep.

* * *

 _"Sudrey!" A beautiful feminine voices calls out from the distance. Sudrey's eyes flutter open at the sound of her voice,"Mama?" Sudrey mouths dryly as the air around him grows thick with humidity. Disorientated Sudrey stands up from the moist ground he was laying on. Unable to see his surroundings Sudrey stumbles down the forest feeling his heart rate increase. "Mama!" Sudrey screams feeling fear choke him._

 _"Sudrey!" A voice screams out from behind causing him to turn around quickly._

 _"Who's there?" Sudrey asks with sweat beading down his cheeks. He hears footsteps crunch on the dry leaves coming towards him slowly. "Who's there?" Sudrey asks again more panicked now._

 _"You can't save anyone... Don't try..." A mechanical voice warns causing the blood in Sudrey's veins to turn._

 _"What right do you have to tell me this?" He asks strained._

 _"I've tried...Let the girl be." The voice says with deep sorrow etched in his words. Sudrey's lips twitched with annoyance at the man's lack of faith of him._

 _"Who is she?" Sudrey asks realizing who he is speaking of. The voice doesn't answer but before Sudrey could ask another question he feels something impel his body._

 _Sudrey feels the heat burn in his body as he groans. When he feels the saber be pulled out of his stomach he grabs his wound falling to the ground. He breathes quickly as he becomes dizzy with fear. "What the hell?" He spits_ _weakly. He slowly reaches up to his mouth when he feels a warm liquid slide down his chin. He whips the blood from his mouth, and looks at it as his vision comes back to normal. He glances up from his bloody fingers to find Klyo Ren hovering over him. Feeling weak and defeated Sudrey collapses onto the cold ground._

 _"No!" He hears from afar as he sinks away._

* * *

"No!" Sudrey screams as he sits up quickly with tears streaming down his cheeks. He breaths heavy trying to gain control of his mind again. "No, No, NO." He mutters to himself while holding the side of his head. He blinks while he scans the dark room feeling overwhelmed. "I have to train her..." He whispers feeling sick. He lays back down exhausted. As soon as he woke up he went back to sleep.

"Sudrey..." A voice whispers while shaking Sudrey awake causing him to jump. "Sorry... But you're wound looks like it opened up..." Sudrey stares down at the blood staining his shirt and the ground. Sudrey shakes his head realizing Lee is right. "You need stitches."

"You're right." Sudrey whispers while staring around noticing the sun has barely risen, "Why are you up?" Lee looks downwardly suddenly distant.

"I couldn't sleep." He answers unable to lie. Sudrey struggles to sit up to let Lee explain himself better. "No, no, don't get up. I'll go get Master Luke..." Lee says quickly while stopping Sudrey from getting up. Before Sudrey could protest Lee runs off to go get Luke from his meditation. Sudrey lays back down unable to do anything.

* * *

Luke carefully stitches Sudrey's wounds while Sudrey sips slowly on a bottle of whiskey. "I think I started drinking this a little late..." Sudrey says still unaffected by the dark liquor. Luke nods his head still carefully watching his hands stitch. Sudrey whips his nose feeling awkward by the situation. "I am a great fighter, it's just he had an upper hand when I heard Rey's scream... it distracted him." Luke creases his brow at mention of Rey. Sudrey coughs realizing he might've said too much. "I'm sorry..." Sudrey whispers feeling stupid. Luke cuts the last thread of his stitch before whipping off his hands of Sudrey's blood.

"It's okay." Luke says while wrapping his wound carefully so the stitches won't get infected. "I would of done the same." Luke adds remembering when he left Yoda to go save Lea and Han. Sudrey looks down suddenly feeling shameful.

"I thought about your offer." Sudrey blinks feeling nervous for some reason, "And I"ll do it." He looks up at Luke to find Luke not surprised.

"Good. We will start her sparring when your wound is completely healed, but before then we will focus on technique, and swordsmanship." Luke informs while packing away his medical supplies. Sudrey raises an eyebrow surprised.

"You aren't shocked by me accepting?" Sudrey asks genuinely curious. Luke shakes his head no slowly.

"I can tell you are curious about her strength, and want to help her. You are also seem to care for her." Luke explains while starring up at the early blue sky. Sudrey's jaw tightens knowing he is right.

"You're right." He agrees feeling anxious but excited. Luke nods his head before standing up. "I'll tell her once she is done with her meditation by the sea." Luke says before leaving.

* * *

Rey listens to the waves lap onto the shores, and onto her bare feet. She smiles softly at the cool water while her mind wanders. _"These are your first steps..."_ echo in Rey's mind while she mediates on the force. She opens her eyes slowly when she hears foot steps behind her causing her to turn around. "Yes?" She asks recognizing the familiar presence.

"Sudrey will start training you when his wound is healed." Luke informs her. Rey stands up quickly startled by the news.

"Why?" She asks not expecting Sudrey to do something like that. Luke looks downwardly not wanting to reveal the full truth about Sudrey.

"He believes in you, and believes that with his swordsmanship and my knowledge of the force that you can become a powerful Jedi who can destroy Snoke." Luke explains not revealing that Sudrey was once his padawan. Rey smiles slightly when she hears that Sudrey see potienal in her.

"Where is he now?" She asks excitedly.

"I'm not sure." Luke answers truthfully. Rey smiles before taking off running to go find Sudrey. Luke watches with worriness building in his heart, "I hope this is a good idea..." He says to himself with his words heavy.

* * *

Rey runs towards the stairs with heavy breathing noticing that it will be impossible to run up those mountainous stairs. "Rey?" She hears from the right of her causing her to jump a little.

She puts a hand over her heart while she tries to catch her breath, "Sudrey," She huffs with the smile on her lips widening, "I've been looking for you! I heard the news!" She exclaims. Sudrey smiles at her excitement.

"You seem overjoyed." He quips with a smirk.

Rey looks around nervously before adding anymore information, "Well I mean it's exciting to see you passing on your swordsmanship.." She fumbles to say.

"I won't be easy on you." He informs with a chuckle. Rey rolls her eyes at his statement.

"Of course you won't. But I'm up for the challenge." She smirks now ready to prove to him that she is good at what she does. Sudrey walks over to her with his hands behind his back.

"A challenge?" He asks almost flirtatious. Rey backs away realizing that he is being flirty now.

"I-I mean..." She stammers to say now feeling flustered. She shakes her head quickly dismissing her thoughts, "Look, I will show you that I am capable of becoming a great Jedi." Sudrey stops walking noticing her haughty words.

"Don't become haughty. I've seen the prideful fall too many times, only the humble succeed." He commands now looking at her sternly. Rey looks at him shocked by his words.

"So you are humble?" She asks defensively.

Sudrey's jaw tightens at the question, "No. I'm a man of pride." He says dejectedly. "Stay humble, Rey... So you don't end up like me or like the other fallen Jedi." Sudrey turns to walk suddenly feeling the heavy weight return in his chest.

"I think you're too hard on your self." Rey calls out while she watches Sudrey leave.

"Not hardly." Sudrey whispers to himself as he feels the flash back return to vision.

* * *

Kylo walks in the little shack that Sudrey use to live in examining all of the items on the shelfs. His eyes scan the room looking for anything important, his eyes land on the chest in front of Sudrey's bed. Kylo walks over to the chest curious while he bends down to examine it. He unlatches the box to reveal all of his families treasures. He stiffens at the sight of Sudrey's father's lightsaber. Kylo slowly takes out the light saber to look at it closely to find that it has the old jedi order symbol engraved on the hilt of the saber. He runs his gloved finger over the symbol suddenly feeling a pull in his chest. Kylo shakes his head violently trying to get ride of the dark feeling growing around him. Unable to put the lightsaber away he takes it with him. "The force is strong with this saber." He mumbles to himself as he examines the saber fully.

"Excuse me, sir." A stormtrooper says from behind. Kylo turns his head slowly allowing the trooper to speak. "There is someone here with a message."

"Bring them in." Kylo orders while putting the saber onto his belt. A man walks in carrying a hologram.

"I have a message." The man announces clearly shaking in fear.

"From who?" Kylo asks feeling unease by the situation.

"From Luke Skywalker." The man trembles to say. Kylo turns around to face the man shaken by the news.

"What?" He growls now feeling hatred. The man falls to his knees gasping for air while he reaches to touch his vein protruding neck.

"I'm just the messenger..." He barely says before fall face first down dead. Kylo stares at the dead man with malicious before bending to pry the hologram from his fingers.

"Trace this message. It's important." Kylo orders handing the hologram to a stormtrooper before whisking away.

 ** _Author notes:_** ** _Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took so long to update, and I'm sorry it's a short chapter! But I hope y'all enjoy it!_**

 ** _-C.R._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Rey stares at the lightsaber before her as she remembers back on the vision she had a year ago. She sighed heavily before levitating it off the ground with her mind. She closes her eyes focusing on the force as she twirls the saber in mid-air. She had an ease with the force as if she had a natural gift not everyone had. She breathed slowly as she focuses more only to be taken into a vision. Her mind wanders deeply into blue sparks around her. She knew whatever she would see would be a gateway to gaining more understanding of the force.

"How do you do that?" A young voice interrupts her concertation causing her to fall onto the ground. Rey opens her eyes startled by the sudden presence of someone else.

"Do what?" She asks now smiling when she see it's Lee. Lee tilts his head examine the saber now laying at his feet.

"Hover in the air." He states frankly. Rey smiles softly enjoying his young curiosity.

"The Force." She answers truthfully excited for this teaching moment.

"The Force? Like what Sudrey uses to see?" He asks remembering Sudrey telling him about a way he sees, and it's this thing called force vision.

"Yes," She chuckles realizing he probably already knows about the force. "Have you never seen him hover before?" She asks genuinely curious on Sudrey's force abilities.

"I've seen him do more than that. I just always thought he was the only out there who could do those things." Lee explains sitting down next to Rey with a soft sigh.

"There are many more people who can do the things he does. For example, Master Luke can do probably more than Sudrey and I combined." She explains with a starry-eyed look.

"I beg the differ." A cocky voice says from behind. Rey rolls her eyes while she turns around to face the man grinning with lips lopsided with pride.

"I would whip that smug look off your face. You're not that great of a Jedi." Rey dismisses while she stands up to face him.

"Again, sweetheart, I'm not a Jedi." Sudrey winks while walking over to Lee.

"Then what are you?" Lee asks confused while starring up at Sudrey.

"A powerful force sensitive," Sudrey explains in layman terms. Sudrey folds his arms with a heavy sigh of bordem while he stares into the blue sky. "What is there to do around here?"

"We could go swimming." Lee suggests while looking longingly at the ocean. Rey shrugs her shoulders before walking pass Sudrey and towards the water.

"I don't see why not." She says while walking towards the shore. Sudrey walks passed her pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it over to her.

"You don't think the water will infect my wounds?" Sudrey asks while wading in waist-deep in the water. Before Rey could answer Lee runs into the water with shouts of joy before diving head first under the waves.

"I don't think so..." Rey says while pulling her shirt over her head revealing her undershirt. She pulls off her puts before walks slowly into the water cringing at the freezing water brushing up against her shins. Sudrey chuckles while he watches her slowly make her way over to him.

"You could be slower, you know?" He pokes while he meets her half way. Rey snorts knowing he's right even though he seems to be used to cold water. "Yes, I am used to cold things like my cold heart." He adds as if he read her mind. Rey lets out a brisk laugh at how cheesy his statement was.

"Now you're just trying too hard." Rey mocks while she passes him. Sudrey grabs her wrist making her stop from walking away from him.

"What'd you mean?" He asks now amused. Rey shifts at his touch feeling her stomach twist while she turns to face him again.

She smiles brightly before answering him, "What I mean is that your act is fading." She flutters her eyes up at him while he suppresses a smile.

"Whatever." He scoffs before letting go of her wrist and walking pass her. Rey turns watching him leave feeling her heart beat quicker than normal. "Alright, Lee! What do you think of the ocean?" Sudrey calls out to Lee who is still playing in the waves.

"AMAZING!" Lee yells back with joy etched in his smiles feeling for once the cares of the world leaving his shoulders.

* * *

Rey stares out at the endless skyline while the sunsets down under the water. She watches while Sudrey and Lee scan the shore for any sea shells that have washed up on the shore. She smiles softly realizing how much Sudrey loves Lee. It seemed to her that even though Lee had lost his family he had gained a new one in Sudrey. Her eyes fall downwardly as she feels her heart sink back into her chest feeling that lonely feeling again. it wasn't that Rey was hopeless, but she was lonely nevertheless. She never really had a family, and now that the prospect of one comes around it made her feel sad. She had so many people who had suddenly came into her life that made her feel like she wasn't alone, but the fear of them leaving was her worse nightmare. She honestly didn't want this night to end. In this moment she wished that the war would be over, and peace could be restored back into the galaxy. But she knew that was impossible at such a time as this.

"Rey! Rey!" Lee hollers out to her jumping up and down excitedly waving something above his head, "We found a really pretty one!" He shouts while running over to her. Rey laughs happily when Lee skids down next to her breathing heavily. "Look, look! Isn't it amazing?" He hands her a pretty pink sand dollar.

"Woah, that is gorgeous! I've never seen one of these before..." Rey says turning the sand dollar over in the palm of her hand.

"Me either..." Lee whispers gazing at the masterpiece. Sudrey walks slowly over the two with his hands in his pockets

Sudrey walks slowly over to the two with his hands in his pockets watching them contently. "Do you think it's alive?" Lee asks curiously. Sudrey smiles downwardly overhearing the sweet conversation between Lee and Rey. "I don't know... But there are living creatures in the water... I've seen them." Rey responds with her own voice etched in curiosity. Sudrey bends down to pick his shirt off of the sand with an amused smile. He dusts the sand off before putting his shirt back on. "You don't think Master Luke will wonder where we are?" Sudrey calls out to Rey while he stares up at the cliffs towering over them.

"No, He's probably looked over to see where we are." Rey answers knowing he knows they are still there. "He's probably studying and talking to Obi-wan." Rey answers casually before turning her attention back at the sand dollar.

"Obi-wan?" Sudrey asks startled by the name.

"Yeah, Obi-wan Kenobi." She answers briefly. Sudrey blinks at the name suddenly being reminded of stories he was told by his parents of the old Jedi order. "Hey! Come over here, loner." Rey waves him over with a pretty smile. Sudrey looks away feeling a soft blush filling his cheeks before he walks over to them.

"Sudrey, can you build a fire?" Lee asks now laying on the cool sand looking up at the stars in the night sky. Sudrey nods his head before heading out to find some wood.

Sudrey puts the last piece of wood in the freshly burning fire. Sudrey walks over to Rey and Lee who lie a foot away from the fire. "Shhh..." Rey points at Lee whose head is resting on her lap. "He's asleep..." She whispers with a smile on her lips.

"He looks peaceful." Sudrey observes revealed Lee is feeling better than before.

"I think we wore him out." Rey chuckles quietly while running her fingers through Lee's thick black hair. Sudrey watches her movement feeling suddenly like he has found a new home.

"You know you really haven't told me much about yourself except you come from a planet called Jakku, and you are a Jedi padawan who is tied up with Kylo Ren and Luke Skywalker. But other than that, I don't know much about you." Sudrey recalls leaning back on his elbows looking over at the lovely woman sitting next to him.

"What's there to tell?" She asks matter-of-factly with a shrug.

"What's your favorite color?" Sudrey asks taking her off guard a bit.

"My favorite color?" She sputters confused.

"It's a cliche question, but it's a start." He explains with bright eyes.

Rey lets out a sigh before answering his silly question, "Green. I like green because it was the first color I had seen when I had left Jakku. And I don't mean like any color green, Forest green. The kind of green that coats the tree leaves in the summer. What's yours?"

"I don't really have a favorite color. I really can't see colors very well, but if I had to choose it would be orange because it's the only color that stands out to me." Sudrey answers truthfully enjoying this conversation.

"I'm kind of confused, are you blind or are you partly blind?" Rey asks trying to make sense of how he sees.

"Partly." Sudrey answers sliding his arms behind his head while he lies down on the ground. "Tell me about your parents." Sudrey yawns while feeling the cool sea breeze brush across his cheeks.

"They dropped me off at Jakku when I was four, and they never returned. What about yours?" Rey answers dejectedly before shifting the topic onto him.

"They died. My parents, I mean. My mother died when I was six years old from an unknown disease which eventually lead me to becoming a Jedi. My father, on the other hand, died when I was ten which landed me the job of protecting my home planet from the New Order." Sudrey explains not giving too much detail.

"I see..." Rey slurs tiredly while now leaning back to look at the stars. "They're so pretty..." Rey stares in awe up at the galaxies swirling above them. Sudrey turns his head to look at Rey.

"They really are..." Sudrey whispers still gazing at Rey while she gazed at the stars. Rey turns towards him with a long breath of air.

"I wish I was like those stars. Shining so brightly in a world of darkness." Rey whispers feeling her heart feel at rest for the first time in a while. "At first I didn't want any part of the resistance, but after having people I came to care for taken away from me, I ended up understanding why the resistance was needed." Sudrey's tired eyes watch while she goes on about this experience has shaped her.

"You're so innoncent..." Sudrey remarks in admiration.

"What?" Rey chuckles not truly agreeing with him.

"You are. I mean you still have faith in this messed up world, and to me that's impressive." Sudrey remarks with his eyes fluttering shut.

"Wow, I think you get sentimental when you are tired." Rey says with a joking smile. Sudrey opens his eyes laughing at her statement.

"I think you're right." He agrees turning on his side to face her better. Rey smiles at him allowing her guard down for a moment. "You're beautiful..." Sudrey whispers while reaching out to push back a loose strain of hair from her eyes. Rey could feel her heart skip at his sleepy words.

"I think you're just tired." Rey says hoping it would calm down her beating heart.

"I am..." Sudrey says sleeply before shutting his eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight..." Rey whispers before falling asleep.

* * *

"Master, I'm afraid she isn't ready for what is to come." Luke says while pinches the bridge of his nose.

"She will be ready in due time." Obi-wan reaffirms knowing she is the answer. Luke sighs sensing a shift in the force.

"Have I made the right decision by allowing Sudrey to train her?" Luke asks now slightly regretting his decision.

"Only you can truly say if you did or not. Personally, I believe he will help transition to becoming the Jedi she's meant to be." Obi-wan says hoping to give Luke peace about the situation. Luke rubs his chin knowing Obi-wan is right.

Luke walks out side out to the cliff to check on them. He stares down to find them sound a sleep on the beach next to a nicely built fire. He breaths in heavily hoping he is making the right decision.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _ **Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and work. But college is over for the summer so I'll have more time to upload chapter! I know this is a sappy chapter, but I thought it could give some insight to some characters. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **-C.R.**_


End file.
